Mabill Oneshots
by eternal1990
Summary: Mabill themed Oneshots for Mabill week EDIT 12/6/16 Mabill week part is upon thee
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I have a small Mabill oneshot for you. I wanted to a couple of these for Mabill week. Here's one of the few for you.**

 **I'm going to uploading a few more this evening as well.**

 **The first one is the Mabel's dream (demon) boy**

 **Also for oneshots Bill was always be in character and Mabel's going to be 18 or older; and there will be no lemons and if anybody doesn't turn around now. I don't want to upset anyone and if you don't like this pairing than don't read. I would like everyone to enjoy but I know not everyone will**

 **This first is more on the lighter side of things but Bill is still an ass (I can't make him fluffy it would too out of character and chances are he might've been anyway)**

 **Oh well**

 **Gravity Falls is not mine. It is the property of the always amazing Alex Hirsch.**

Mabel slammed the door to her bedroom shut tightly as tears poured down her usually cheerful face.

This was the second boyfriend in two years to leave her.

What had she done wrong? What made her boyfriends want to leave her for different women? Was it because of her happy deposition? Was it because how she was so zany? If it weren't those things than what was it?

Dipper had the same the girlfriend that he met when they started college in the last year and half so why didn't she have the same results.

As she sat down on her bed the world around her started to take on a monochrome color.

She was about to question this when a tall blonde man dressed in yellow and black appeared in the center of the room.

Mabel didn't need to ask who he was when she instantly recognized the golden insane glint in his left eye.

Although she couldn't hide the blush on her face when she saw how dashing he looked; but she composed herself and glared in anger.

"What are you doing here?!" She sneered. "Don't have other people's lives to ruin?!"

The man laughed as he tipped his signature black hat and bowed.

"Plenty...!" He giggled. "But nothing warms my heart more than to ruin yours and Pine Tree's lives, Shooting Star!"

Mabel hmphed as she tried to brush away tears from eyes; not wanting Bill to see her cry."

Unfortunately he took noticed as he sat down on the bed with her.

"What's with you...?" Bill asked, cocking his head.

"None of your God Damn business!" She bit back.

"Tell me!"

"No..."

"Tell me!"

"No...!"

"Tell me!"

"NO!" Mabel screamed, slapping him across the face.

Bill laughed as he held his raw cheek.

"Quite the slap there, slugger." He cooed.

"Just go away!" She cried, burying her face in the pillow.

Mabel felt herself being pulled back up and pulled into the demon's arms.

"Come on... Shooting Star..." He purred. "Why don't you tell me about. I'm going to find out, anyway."

Mabel glared slightly before she breathed.

"My boyfriend left me..." She said, quietly. "The second boyfriend to do this..."

"You were dumped twice!" Bill asked, surprised.

"Yup..." Mabel said, numbly.

"Twice!? You were dumped twice!? I mean people get dumped all the time... but you?! They just ditched you?!" The blonde demon laughed thinking Mabel's depression was the funniest thing in the world.

Mabel slapped him again.

"I'm glad you think my heartbreak is funny!" She growled.

Bill wiped a tear from his eye.

"I'm sorry, Shooting Star... I think I over excited myself." He calmed himself down, looking down at her.

"Look perhaps I can help you find a man..."

"You!?" Mabel cried, incredulously. "You find me a man?! You're incapable of even loving anyone!"

"Rude! Come on... The past is the past... Why don't you give me chance... I always was quite fond of you and Pine Tree and would like to help... Consider it the perfect gift for your twenty first birthday."

Mabel looked at the ground. She was down on our luck lately, maybe she would be pleasantly surprised.

"No tricks okay...?" She pleaded.

Bill grinned.

"I promise to be good." He said, crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Well... How do we start?"

Bill stood up before walking to her closest.

"We need to get a new outfit to wear."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Mabel asked, looking at her teal sweater with a baby duckling and some purple and pink galaxy leggings.

"No offence but your sweaters are kind of a big eye sore. We need to get you something more classy to wear."

Bill opened the closet to be greeted with more of her sweaters along with bright puffy skirts along with different kinds of fashion leggings.

"We have so much work to do..." Bill sighed, trying to adjust to the glitter.

He snapped his fingers and they two were at the mall with everything back in the color.

"Wait... How are you here in the real world?" Mabel asked.

Bill put a gloved hand up.

"Don't sweat the small things, Shooting Star." He smiled. "Now we focus on clothes."

The demon dragged her to a clothing store that seemed on the higher end.

"Can't I go to Forever 21?" She asked.

Bill gripped her hand, tighter.

"This place is better."

Mabel allowed herself to be led through the store as she saw things from dresses to jeans to heels and sneakers.

Some young women her age started pointing at her current and laugh.

Maybe her clothes weren't as charming as they used to be.

She felt herself come to a stop when she noticed a rack of form fitting sweaters that were made from fine wool and cool solid colors.

Mabel smiled a little. They weren't her sweaters, but they were pretty. She plucked all the colors she could off the rack. She walked around the store and found some well made leggings in many different colors and picked the ones that would match her sweaters.

"This better?" She asked.

Bill tapped his chin.

"It's a start." He stated quietly.

They continued walking around looking at shoes and dresses before the demon stopped when he saw the long snow white form fitting dress that was hanging on the hanger. Made from expensive silk with sleeves from trimmed white lace.

Bill plucked it and held it towards the young woman.

"This would look lovely on you... It would be perfect for your birthday..." He spoke in a hushed voice.

"I don't know... It looks so expensive..." Mabel said, looking down.

"Go try it on..." He ordered taking the clothes from her arms.

Mabel only nodded before she went into the dressing room.

She slid the dress on and stared at herself in the mirror.

The dress hung tightly to her petite form, hugging her tiny curves beautifully; but she still didn't feel like herself in this dress.

She exited the room to show the demon the dress.

The saleswoman who was also in there stood in awe.

"Oh that's lovely... I would buy that dress." She said.

Bill looked at her intently.

"Don't you look lovely..." He purred. "You going to get it?"

Mabel blushed a little and only nodded before taking it off and delicately putting it back on the hanger.

She put her clothes back on and then took everything to counter to have it all rung up. She was wondering how she was going to pay for all of it when she saw Bill hand the cashier numerous hundred dollar bills.

"Where did you get all that?" She asked.

"I'm a demon... Money is not an issue for me."

The cashier handed Mabel bags of the clothes while also handing her the dress in a plastic slip.

They walked back out into the mall before Mabel gained the courage to ask...

"So are you going to set me up with someone?" She asked.

Bill looked around before he spoke.

"Yes of course."

"Um... When...?" She asked.

"Tonight for your birthday."

"But my birthday is tomorrow..." Mabel protested.

"Tonight would be most fitting..." The demon only said.

Mabel only smiled and nodded.

The young woman found herself being spoiled more than she would have thought. Besides the new clothes, Bill had even paid for her to get her hair and nails done. While it felt nice to get herself pampered, it felt odd that Bill was doing this... The same psychopath dream demon that had caused many problems for her and her family when she was younger; but he claimed he could help her find and a man and was willing to trust him.

She went home to get ready for her blind date when her brother noticed the bags in her arms.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"I went shopping..." Mabel said quietly.

Dipper looked at the bags name.

"Mabel that store is expensive... Where did you get the money?"

"I saved a little extra."

"And you got your hair and nails done?" He asked.

"Yeah why?" Mabel asked, looking down at her now dark magenta nails.

"Nothing... You okay?" He asked.

"Yup..." Mabel lied.

"You wanna do something for our birthday tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sure..."

Dipper pulled off his sweatshirt.

"Bye..."

Mabel took her things up to her room as she looked in the mirror.

Perhaps this would be the charm, maybe Bill would find a man for her.

She fixed up her make up and put the dress on. Seeing she looked fresh she walked downstairs to see her mother cooking dinner.

"Where are you going dressed like that?" She asked.

"To dinner."

"With who...?"

"A blind date..." Mabel sighed.

"Mabel I don't want you to rush into another relationship because of loneliness... Why don't you take some time for yourself?"

"But..." Mabel looked out the window. "I've got to go..."

She left before her mother could say another word.

Mabel drove herself to the restaurant that Bill instructed her to meet the supposed guy.

She parked her car and walked into the restaurant towards the host.

"I'm here to meet someone."

The host grinned.

"Of course right this way."

The young man guided her to a small table for two with a white cloth and roses in the center.

He handed her a menu.

"Your gentleman shall be with you soon."

Mabel opened the menu and started to scan the dishes while she kept her other eye out to see when the man would come to join her.

"Any minute..." She thought.

An hour had passed and her date was still nowhere to be seen. Mabel looked around feeling somewhat cheap that was left waiting for someone that most likely wasn't coming; or the fact that Bill set her up for humiliation. Almost to the point that she would order something really expensive and leave the demon to pay for it.

Mabel sipped her water refusing to look up.

She was just about to get up and go home when she noticed that waiter guiding someone to her table.

Someone tall... Someone well dressed... Someone blonde...? And an eye patch over his right eye...?

Mabel's mouth dropped open.

She was going on a date with Bill Cipher?

"Your date has arrived." The host smiled. He walked away.

Bill sat down grinning ear to ear.

"Sorry I'm late, dear. But I have a knack for being fashionably late."

"Um... Where's the other guy?" She asked, still trying to process what the hell was going on."

Bill waved his gloved hand.

"Hi! My name is Bill!"

"Shut up!" Mabel glared. "Has anyone ever told you that your messed in the head?!"

"Maybe a little!" The demon giggled.

"Why are you doing this?!" She demanded. "Is this some kind of game with you?!"

"Really, Shooting Star? Is that how you feel? After I took you on a shopping spree?"

"Well... That was sweet... But I still can't trust anything that comes out of your mouth."

Bill grabbed her manicured hand and held it.

"Come on Shooting Star... I'm here now; so why don't we make the most of it." He purred softly.

The young woman was tempted to leave, but seeing she had nothing else to do decided to stay and see what was going to happen.

Dinner was very quiet as Mabel did not want to say anything. Not that anything was wrong but being with the demon felt surreal and sinister to her, but she also had to admit she liked the company. Dipper was her best friend; but he had his own girlfriend and own life to lead. Even if it was with Bill, she didn't feel lonely on her birthday.

Once they were done with dinner, the two went back to the house. Mabel snuck the demon into the house just in case Dipper was around. If he saw the demon, he wouldn't be happy.

The two sat in the darkness of her room as they waited for midnight to mark her 21st birthday. Mabel felt content for the first time in weeks, perhaps maybe she could make things work with Bill.

But she had to know a few things.

"Bill...?" She asked.

"Hmm?" He hummed.

"Are you... Going to you know still do your thing with your plans again?"

"Most likely." He grinned unfazed.

"Bill...?"

"Yes...?"

"Would you do anything to hurt Dipper?"

"If he continues to get in my way..."

"Bill...?"

"What...?"

"Would you do anything to hurt me?"

"You don't have to worry about that..." He purred, holding her in his arms. "I'll give you everything your heart desires."

"You would do all that for me?" She asked.

The clock struck midnight as he pulled her in for a kiss, stroking her hair.

"At your service..." He whispered.

 **So that's the first one. What did you guys think. Read Review or PM**


	2. My Little Demon

**All right guys: This came up really quick but I want to catch up on themes before the week is over.**

 **Next theme is Reverse Falls AU**

 **Before I start... This one is very short and is a little weaker as I'm not a fan of this AU... So if it's rocky I apologize...**

 **Other than that.**

 **I own nothing**

Mabel Gleeful huffed to herself as she retreated to her dressing room after another evening performance.

Years of doing the same old thing was waning it's toll on her.

Yes she loved the attention and all the praise and adoration, but it was still waning it's toll.

The same old magic tricks. The same old routine with trying to stop the Pine cousins Gideon and Pacifica. The same old rivalry she and older Pine cousin had. The same old trying to woo Gideon. It wasn't entertaining anymore.

"Not entertaining anymore?!" Her brother had spoken harshly, earlier. "We have this whole town in the palm of our hand and you don't think it's fun anymore?!"

"Brother dear..." She started. "We've been doing the same old thing for years... It's not fun anymore... We've been trying to out best the Pines... And nothings come of it... I love power and adoration just as much as you do; but it seems you want to be feared more than loved."

Dipper fixed his icy gaze on his sister.

"I see what's the problem... You're becoming soft!" He spat. "You've been spending time with Pacifica haven't you?!"

"Well... I wanted to talk to someone and she was there to listen... She's not that bad once you get to know her. Zany yes, but quite charming; and you have no problem trying to seduce her yourself!" Mabel growled.

Dipper laughed coldly.

"What happened to you, sister dear?" He mocked. "You used to be just as cold blooded as I was when we were younger; but now you're letting them get to your head. What's changed you?"

"I'll never become like them Dipper why would I want to be like Pacifica!?"

Dipper rolled his eyes.

"I see there is no reasoning with you. We will talk when your mind is more clear." He stormed off.

Mabel stripped off her heels as she looked in the mirror. Wearing a teal silk blouse under a lighter teal jacket to with shimmering black leggings and the star pendant on her collar.

Perhaps Dipper was right, maybe she was going soft.

Dipper walked into their dressing room and flipped off his cape. Staring at his sister.

"Still acting off?" He demanded.

Mabel clutched the knife in her hand, fighting the urge to stab him in the throat.

"Whatever..." He glared.

Suddenly feeling thirsty he snapped his fingers.

"WILLIAM! GET IN HERE AND SERVE US TEA!" He bellowed.

Within an instant, a tall blue haired man dressed in blue stumbled into the room. His body trembled in fear of his masters and was deathly terrified to spill anything.

"H-H-Here's the tea s-s-sir..." He whimpered, tears threatening to leave his blue eyes."

Dipper stared at the trembling demon

"Stop it!" He ordered.

Will continued shaking as he poured the tea for the twins. Terrified he would be beaten.

The twins drank the tea in silence as Dipper grinned malevolently to himself.

"Perhaps I will pay the Pines a visit tonight."

"Dipper really can't you focus on something else for one night."

Dipper stood up before grabbing his coat.

"I need to make them remember that we are in charge here, am I right?"

"Yes sir." Will said, sitting in tiny chair.

"Who told you to speak?!" Dipper roared, grabbing the chain fastened to the demon's neck.

Will screamed and sobbed; saying he was sorry and he wouldn't do it again.

Dipper scoffed before walking out.

Mabel continued to watch Will as he whimpered and cried softly on the ground.

She walked over to him and grabbed his chain. Rough and enough to instate her power, but gentle enough not to hurt him.

"You know when you must guard you tongue." She said, gently brushing away his tears.

"I'm sorry Mistress..." Will sobbed. "I promise to hold my tongue! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

Mabel gripped the chain to silent him.

"Quiet!" She ordered.

She pulled the demon to his feet and led him to her private loft.

"Mistress... I can't... Master wouldn't approve..."

"Will... I'm not going to hurt you... I just want your company is all... You haven't enjoyed our late night talks?"

"I have Mistress... It's just... What if Master..."

Mabel shushed him.

"It doesn't matter... All that matters is that you I are together and that nothing will happen while I'm here..."

Will found a tiny smile on his face. Liking the feeling of being loved. Even if it came from his harsh mistress; he saw a side to her that not many people got to see.

"Mistress?"

"Yeah...?" Mabel asked, removing her coat.

"What will happen if Master discovers us?"

Mabel frowned. She knew Dipper was more dangerous than she was; and if he discovered that two were in love. He would do something to Will in a rage; but that was not his choice. She was a grown woman who could decide what she would and wouldn't do.

"Just stop questioning it and wrap your arms around me." She said softly.

Will nodded and wrapped his arms around her delicate form.

"But if he..." He whimpered, tears starting to fall from his eyes.

Mabel pecked his lips as her own tears fell from them.

"Then we can be together in secret, for both our sake."

"But I don't like hiding?" He sobbed.

"Neither do I... but it's the way it has to be."

The two held each for as long as possible until they heard the sounds of footsteps. Most likely Dipper returning.

Will disappeared within an instant as the twin entered the loft.

"I'm back, sister dear... Have you cleared your head?" He giggled.

Mabel returned the dark grin.

"Perhaps I have... It's just that it can be hard sometimes." She sighed.

"It is indeed hard being so well loved." The twin sighed. "But now I must go to bed. Goodnight"

He left.

"Night..." Mabel sighed.

As soon as Dipper was gone, Will reappeared.

"How long do you think we can keep this up?" He whimpered.

Mabel gripped him tightly.

"I don't know... Not long... He's not an idiot perhaps he already knows."

Mabel pulled out one of her blades.

"And if things do get violently... Then I'll have to do what I must... Perhaps then this town will and me will finally be free."

Will gulped at the thought, but the thought of his master finally getting what was coming to him, made him feel a little more relaxed.

"But what will we do in the meantime?" Will asked.

Mabel sighed as she kissed his lips.

"I guess we will have to live as we always have."

The two then said nothing more as they sat together in the darkness.

 **Read and Review!**


	3. The Hunter and the Hunted

**Here's the next Mabill one shot.**

 **Theme 3: Monster Falls.**

 **This one also has Siren Bill in it. I figured to make him a monster too. Plus I love concept of siren Bill."**

 **This is also one of the darker ones...**

 **I own nothing.**

The Hunter and The Hunted.

Mabel sped in the water as fast as fast as she could, trying her best to remain hidden in the shadows.

The mermaid was terrified of being seen. The deadly monster that had made a wicked game of coaxing her out of the safety of her little garden to search for a magnificent sea pearl that was size of a little ball.

Mabel was in awed by the supposed jewel, by it had all been a trap into lure her away into of being hunted by her hunter.

She found herself entangle in a forest of seaweed. It tangled around her tail and into her long brown hair. If mermaids could cry, she would have had tears streaming down her delicate face.

She had to get back to the garden no matter what happened.

Mabel ripped herself out of the weeds before she began to swim again.

The current had suddenly become stronger making it almost impossible to swim against.

She knew he was responsible. She knew he was using his dark magic against her. He wasn't going to let her escape him. Not when he got her out of her sanctuary at long last.

She quickly tied her hair back so it would not blow in her face in block her vision as she started to swim deeper to avoid the current.

While this was helping, it was also much darker for her to see; and she would have little noticed of monstrous creature attack or... him surprising her.

Mabel needed a place to hide. She noticed an a wrecked ship just ahead of her. Without thinking, she swam inside.

She swam through the numerous cabins and compartments that she could hide when she heard the sound of something large swimming outside.

"He's close..." She whimpered.

With little time left, she hid within a little crate with tiny holes for her to peak out of.

Just as she hid herself. Her hunter slithered his way into the ship.

He was a sea creature like her, but while she had a fish's tail, his was the tail of a sea serpent that could appear as long or as short as he willed with piercing fangs and razor sharp claws.

His sniffed the salt air for her scent. She was here, hiding, but she was here; and he would not let her escape.

A sinister laugh echoed.

"Where are you, my little mermaid...?" He purred. "Hiding away like a little thief?"

Mabel covered her mouth to prevent her from crying out. She couldn't let him find her.

He looked around shaking his head as he chuckled.

"I know you're hiding in this ship... So I guess I'll just have to comb this place to find you; and I will!"

The siren began swimming through the ship's passages for any signs of the young woman.

Mabel watched from her crate. Perhaps if she remained quiet, he would leave. Giving her a chance to escape.

He heard the sound of him swimming around as he looked for her, seeming to get close to where to she was.

Mabel thought she could make a break for it and swim for it, but she knew he was much faster than her and would be upon her within an instant. No.. She would wait here and stay quiet.

"Come out come out wherever you are..." The siren purred in a sing song voice.

"Stay quiet..." She willed. "Stayed quiet..."

It was not long until she saw him come into the room she was hiding in.

Everything looked orderly so maybe he would skip this room.

He sniffed the air and giggled with delight.

He could smell her. She was hiding in this very room.

"Well... well... well... It appears the little thief is hiding in this very room. With something that belongs to me."

Mabel opened her palms to see the pearl she found. It was a trick he made it where she would find it to trap her. Why did always let her curiosity get the better of her?

The siren began tearing through all items in the room as Mabel could feel her breath becoming more and more hollow. It was only a matter of time now.

He stopped when he noticed the lone crate at the end of the room.

He slowly slithered towards it.

He moved it around gently as he felt something moving around.

He could also her the sounds of whimpered of a frightened girl.

"So this is where you are hiding, little thief..." The siren laughed as he ripped open the crate and pulled the trembling young woman out of her hiding place. "Thinking you could outsmart me?"

Mabel clutched the pearl to her chest.

"You tricked me! Wicked creature!" She cried. "You purposely lured me to find this pearl!"

The siren wrapped his tail around her delicate waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I suppose you're right, little siren..." He cooed. "But now that I have caught you, you now are mine as well."

"NO!" She screamed. "I'M NOT YOURS! WHEN DIPPER FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS HE'LL..."

"What will he do, little mermaid? Kill me?!" He laughed, wickedly. "Really... How can that little deer centaur get to us under the sea?!"

Mabel tried to come up with an answer but nothing but she could come up with an answer for the siren.

"That's right... He can't..." He whispered, malevolently.

Mabel slowly tried to swim away, but the siren cut off any escape she had left.

"There is no escaping, Shooting Star..." He held out his clawed hand for her to take. "Come back to my lair with me... It will be just you and me..."

Mabel's eyes darted everywhere. Just hoping she could swim off to find her brother.

She flinched as felt the tail pull her closer to him, his arms wrapping around her petite form.

"Or do you want to continue playing my little game? It doesn't matter to me as you'll still be mine."

Seeing there was no place to go she only nodded as she allowed the siren to take her back to his lair.

Mabel moped for days at the loss of her brother and her freedom, but the siren refused to let her go only feeling pity for her.

He noticed her laying one evening in a bed of seaweed as he presented a little gift for her.

"I have a gift..." He purred. Showing the mermaid a beautiful pearl necklace.

Mabel reacted in awe at the jewelry; loving how it glowed in the darkness, but then still moped as the siren placed it around her neck.

"I know you want to go home to your brother, my pet." The blonde siren purred. "But in time you'll grow to love being here with me."

Mabel turned away.

The monster only laughed as he pulled her into his arms.

"What's fair is fair, Shooting Star." He laughed. "You came into my garden and took my pearl and I caught you... So now you must remain here as your debt."

He then kissed her lips and sang her an enchanting song that pierced her nerves letting her melt in his arms. She looked up at him as she blushed.

"Will you stay?" He whispered, almost seductively.

She nodded.

He laughed as he held her as he whispered in soft voice.

"Mine..."

She would never see her brother again.

 **Read and Review**


	4. The Magician's Magic Act

**Theme 4: Other AU's**

 **This AU is something I had on my mind for awhile and this one is a Victorian AU. Taking place in the 1800s in Europe.**

 **This one shot is darker; plus I really want to do something more with this AU in the future**

 **I own nothing**

The Magician's Magic Act

Mabel ran through the snow covered streets to make her way to the city square.

Rumor had going around that a magician had come to the city and could before very surreal magic.

When she heard this, Mabel had rushed to go and see.

Mabel always believed magic to be real and she wanted to see if this magician's magic was the real deal.

It was already packed with people when she reached the city square. People around were chattering about this man that could cast spells and whatnot. Some were curious, others believed it would be all smoke and mirrors.

Mabel tried her best to squeeze through the crowd to reach the front of the makeshift stage.

Within an instant a dark haired young man in his early twenties emerged on the stage. Everyone became silent.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" He bellowed for attention. "MAY I PRESENT THE MAGICAL ARTS OF WILLIAM CIPHER!"

When the young man finished his presentation smoke engulfed the stage. Causing the audience to murmur and question.

As the smoke cleared, A handsome man began to take form.

He was very tall and slender with bright blonde hair hiding under a black top hat. He was dressed in black suit with a black coat with dark yellow trimming that was protected by a thick flowing black cape that was lined with the same dark yellow. His right eye was covered with an eye patch but his visible was commanding attention from the crowd and his smile was charming but deadly.

Mabel was entranced by his dark beauty, but frightened of the power and presence that seemed to radiate from him.

He slammed his cane against the ground.

"What a crowd I have attracted!" He spoke with such authority. "And here you all must question if I am truly a magician; or just a man that can do parlor tricks!"

"Show us so magic!" A man in the audience cried.

William smirked, showing his ominous white teeth.

"Very well..."

The magician raised his hands from his sides and two powerful flames seemed to blaze from his hands. The crowd watched in shock.

How was he doing that.

"It has written in the Bible that Christ could walk on water, was it not?" He asked.

The people seemed to nod their heads in confusion. What was he getting at?

Before anyone could ask anymore questions William levitated into the air and began to glide several feet off the ground.

The crowd watched with great interest as the man before them was walking casually in the air.

He smirked as he retreated his feet back onto the stage.

The audience applauded at the great trick.

Mabel clapped with them. Wanting to see what other tricks he could do.

William's next trick involved the dark haired young man and another young man a bit more heavyset bring forth a large sheet of glass.

With a slight flick of his hand he shattered the glass into thousands of shards, letting them falls all around the stage.

"By God! I don't know how he does it; but it would look as if he really does know magic.!" A man cried in the crowd.

Everyone cheered. Not knowing if it was real or not, but loving the great splendor of the tricks and how well articulate the man that performed them appeared.

Mabel watched tricks. Unable to take her eyes off of his movements. He was so beautiful and graceful. She wanted to a closer look; it was like if anyone looked, they would fall under his spell.

She inched towards to the very front to was almost directly into his eyes as the snow fell all around.

The magic continued on for another hour until William was ready for finale.

"And now... For my grand finale... I will read the minds of some of you in the audience."

He tapped his cane on one man's head and grinned.

"You seem to spend more of your time of the brothels than you do at home, dear sir."

The man turned red. No one knew that. How did he?

He walked over to a plump woman and tapped her head with his cane.

"You seem to take sums of your husbands hard earned money when you claim he just misplaced it." He mused.

"So that's where all the money has gone?!" The man growled next to her.

The woman grinned, sheepishly.

"You wish to marry into higher society!" He said to a young woman.

"And you wish to make a better living with your music." He spoke to another.

They questioned how this was known.

Mabel started to back away, not wanting to have her mind read.

"And last but not least..."

William stopped as his eyes rested on Mabel; and was quickly entranced by her beauty. He read her mind as he smirked.

"It seems someone in the audience seems to want some excitement in their life, but they are afraid of what lies on the other side."

Mabel felt her start to pound. He really could read minds. He wasn't what he seemed.

"And that is the end of my show... Goodnight!" He threw done a smoke bomb and disappeared within the smoke from where he first came.

The dark haired man returned to the stage.

"Thank you for coming..." He sighed. "Mr. Cipher would like it if you left a small contribution.

He held out his hat.

People chatted away as they placed several notes and coins into the hat. Pleased by the show.

The crowd started to dwindle away as she noticed the smoke clear and several men clear away the stage.

The magician reappeared looking bored with a cigarette holder in his gloved hand waiting to be lit.

"It was a great show tonight..." The young man stated in his bored tone.

William scoffed.

"Dearest Robert... We need to work on your enthusiasm more... The only time you seem to light up is when you pine over that red haired girl... Wendy was her name."

He let a cold laugh ring around them.

Robert glared in anger before storming off.

"I really need to do something about his attitude..." The magician sighed with disdain.

He was about to retreat to his carriage when he noticed Mabel continued to watch from a safe distance.

Her hazel eyes were frightened, and seemed to glow against her pale face that sported a rosy glow on her cheeks while her chocolate brown locks cascaded in soft waves to her tiny waste.

William was sprung from his gaze when he heard a angry cry.

"Mabeline Mary Pines!" It called.

Mabel snapped out of it when she saw her Grunkle Ford coming toward her and grab her arm.

"What are you doing out this late?!" He demanded.

"I went to watch the magic show..."

"Mabel... I don't want to go anymore of these magic shows... William is dangerous!"

"But Grunkle Ford..."

"No buts... Now let's get you home!" He said, his voice now gentle. "It's much to cold out..."

Mabel allowed her uncle to lead her home.

William watched them leave.

"She's related to Stanford Pines?" He chuckled. Now he was very interested in the young creature.

Mabel and Ford returned to the their home slash museum. Ford's brother Stan claimed to have artifacts of the supernatural and would host tours of these things; and surprisingly they held such tours and generated a great deal of income.

Mabel helped run the shop with the help of the handyman named Soos and a young woman named Wendy; while her twin, Dipper was away at sea.

Ford had fixed her a hot cup of tea before he sent her off to bed.

The young woman had found in her dreams she thought of nothing but the blonde magician.

What was it about the man that she couldn't stop thinking about him.

Only she didn't know that he would watch her as she slept. Growing more enamored by her innocent beauty; wishing to claim her as his own. Only that would prove to be difficult with Ford watching her like a hawk; but even he couldn't watch all day. He had to work and sleep too.

William laughed; perhaps he could pull her away by chance.

A few nights later, Mabel was outside her home shaking out the dirty laundry for washing tomorrow. She was about to head back in when she noticed something seemed to glow off in the distance.

Curious Mabel pulled on her coat and cape and decided to flow the glowing object.

At first it seemed to trail down the neighborhood streets but then it seemed to lead more towards the alleyways.

The young woman would've run home by now, but the object was tempting her to follow. She continued to follow it when she noticed that she had come to the city's abandoned graveyard.

It had been almost thirty years since this place was last used; no came again as they believed the place to be haunted.

Mabel turned to leave when she saw the magician appear before her, his cape billowing in the cold wind.

"It's you..." She could only muster as she started to back away.

He flashed her a charming smile as he tipped his hat and bowed politely.

"William Cipher, at your service." He purred, towering over her.

Mabel started to back away, now frightened by his aura and the warnings Ford had told her.

He didn't let her step ten feet before he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Mabel let out a smile whimper.

The magician only laughed.

"Are you frightened, little dove?" He whispered.

She shook her head as she tried to pull away, but could only stare into his visible orb as it glowed in the darkness.

"What brings you to such a place in the middle of the night?" He cooed.

"I saw a shiny object and I followed it here." She spoke, shivering from the cold.

William wrapped his cape around her shivering form.

"You're chilled to the bone, little dove" He spoke, softly. "Why don't we go someplace warm."

The blonde snapped his fingers before they appeared in some dark sitting room. Where a small table that was set with tea and tea cakes waiting for them.

"Come and join for some tea..." William offered.

Mabel was tempted to run, but decided it was better to obey.

She sat at the one side while the blonde sat at the other.

He poured her cup and handed it to her.

She accepted as she nibbled on some of the cakes.

"William...?" Mabel asked, nervously. "Why did you bring me here?"

"No reason really; I just wished to chat is all."

"What about?"

"I saw you at my magic show; you were staring deeply at me."

"I was curious..."

"But you thought of me..." He spoke. "I was the only thing on your mind; awed by my magic; frightened when you realized it was no smoke and mirrors."

"But then why would you..."

"Your uncle Ford doesn't want me anywhere near you; but things can change, my pet. He can't protect you forever."

Mabel felt her heart start to pound.

"You're..."

William laughed.

"I'm not kidnapping you... I only brought you to chat. Your uncle would be on me in an instant if I did that."

Mabel sighed in relief.

"But he won't be there to keep you safe forever. He'll die eventually; and when that day comes, you will be mine."

Mabel was both frightened and intrigued.

"But my brother won't let that happen so easily. He's very protective of me." She explained.

"Your brother is always away at sea. You don't need to worry about him." The magician sighed, examining his gloved hands.

"William I wish to be with you, but... I don't think I should. You're not what you seem..." She explained.

"Don't listen to your doubts, little dove. With me everything will be as it should."

Mabel smiled a little as she sipped her tea.

"But I can't have Grunkle Ford seeing you with me. He would be furious."

"Then our meetings will be far in between. To shake away any suspicion." William purred. "In time Ford will no longer be a problem; then we will be together."

Mabel felt both happy and dreadful at the thought not sure why she felt both ways.

The great grandfather clock struck midnight as William grabbed her hand.

"I must return you home before your uncle becomes to suspicious.

He snapped his fingers before they appeared again near her home.

The two shared a kiss before she started to fade back in the shadows.

"Until we meet again, Shooting Star..." He was gone.

The winter days seemed to dwindle on as Mabel went on with her normal routine.

But within the cold silence she could feel eyes staring at her everywhere she went; and deep within her heart she knew it was him. Even if she really wanted to...

He wouldn't let her escape if she tried.

I own nothing


	5. Temptation

**Theme 5: Let's make a deal**

 **I like this one, but I feel I may have ended it to quickly... I was worried if made it super long I would just be rambling but I'll you guys decide.**

 **I own nothing**

Temptation.

Mabel could never seem to resist things she truly wanted.

If she saw a new outfit she liked in a magazine, she would buy it. If she saw a boy that caught her fancy, she would follow him around like a puppy dog.

But there were some things, she could never get her hands on; no matter how hard she worked for them.

For instance... Mabel wanted to be Prom Queen for her senior prom. She wasn't the queen bee of the school, but she was well liked by everyone. Even then however the more popular girl's in school always seemed to out best her. Even going as far as the young woman to not being nominated at all.

Then she wanted to buy the most beautiful pink dress for the prom that she saw in a magazine. Only problem... The dress cost almost seven hundred dollars. Seven hundred dollars that she did not have; and of course when she asked her mother for the money, the poor woman burst into tears claiming how Mabel had the nerve to consider asking for such money for a dress she would only wear once.

Mabel ended up not even going to prom. She and Dipper just stayed at home and watched movies all night.

At that Mabel would have figured that things can't always work in your favor, but alas, Mabel's optimism was to bright her own good.

It would be during Mabel's second year of college when she saw that the campus would be hosting a fashion show.

The young woman was thrilled. It was her dream to be part of a fashion show and she would walk that runway as if she owned it.

Only there was one tiny problem.

"What do you mean I don't qualify?!" Mabel demanded, as she felt her heart sinking to her stomach.

"No offense, Sweetie..." Said the head girl in haughty voice. "But your fashion cense is something is left to be desired."

"But... but... Perhaps I can make something better!" She feebly begged. "I can make something that will qualify me for the show! Please give me a chance!"

The girls laughed with a cruelness that seemed to remind one of the pettiness of mean high schoolers.

"I don't think so... Thank you for stopping by!" The young women flicked their hands to shoo her away.

Mabel rushed back to her dorm as she felt tears pour from her cheeks.

How could they say that to her? Why couldn't they just give her a chance.

She retreated to her room to see her freshly made clothes all around her dorm.

They all looked so lovely to her; so why didn't those girl's think so?"

Mabel sniffled as she started to fold them up to put them away. Wishing that by some sort of miracle she would be given a spot in the show.

"I wish... I wish I could have a spot... Just one night to be a star..." She softly whispered.

Just as she spoke her wish, the world around her turned to monochrome and the all familiar demon in his human form appeared before her with wide Cheshire grin.

"I couldn't help here your wish, Shooting Star... Perhaps I can help you..." He spoke in a cheerful voice.

"No..." She whispered, angrily. "There's no good intentions in that sinister heart of yours..."

"Do I seem so obvious to you?!" He laughed.

"You've hurt my family... I could never trust you..." She growled.

"Not even for a chance to be in the fashion show?" He purred.

Mabel glared as her face turned red.

"How did you know that?!" She demanded.

Bill chuckled.

"You seem to underestimate me, Shooting Star. I can see and hear everything."

"I would rather die than ask for your help! Everything is a price with you! A price where I'll always have something to lose!"

Bill tapped his cane against the ground.

"Well I thought we could work something out, but it seems you don't want to deal with me so perhaps I'll leave; and you'll never get your chance."

He was turned away slowly.

"Wait...!" Mabel cried out.

He grinned malevolently with his back facing her.

"Yes...?" He practically purred.

"You really can help me?" She asked, her hazel eyes looked hopeful.

Bill turned around smiling.

"I can give you exactly what you want... All we need to do is make a deal and your wish will come true..."

Mabel's longing was clouding her judgment; she was going to make a big mistake.

"So what do I have to do?" Mabel asked, as the two sat on the floor.

"Here's the deal... I'll give you your moment in the sun with your little fashion show... But in return..."

"What...?" Mabel asked, curious.

"In return... You must surrender your will to me..." He whispered in a dark tone.

Mabel's eyes widened.

"You mean like... sell my soul...?" She whispered.

"If you would like to call that." He only answered.

Mabel started to back away.

"I-I-I c-c-can't..." She said in such a hushed tone. "I couldn't... I shouldn't... I won't!"

Bill laughed in such a sinister tone.

"You're not getting cold feet now are you?" He giggled.

"I-I-I..." She couldn't speak.

The demon crawled towards her and rested his gloved hand against the back of her head, gently stroking her hair. It felt nice...?

"What's the harm, Shooting Star?" He purred. "You'll get everything you ever wanted. I think this is a small price to pay for that."

"It's a very high price... I can't just sacrifice everything for one night."

"You've thought that many times before; and how did that all turn out? You never got that one moment you always wanted. Don't you want one night to have that moment you always dreamed?"

Mabel was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Bill pull her into his arms, holding her close.

"Yes..." She could only answer. "But Dipper..."

"Pine Tree doesn't have to know. You don't have to tell him everything. He constantly plays by the rules and he has nothing to show for it.

He gripped her hands within his own.

"I wouldn't just give this offer to anyone, Shooting Star. So why don't you take it for what it is."

Mabel pulled away.

This all seemed wrong, but this was her once chance.

The demon held out his gloved hand, surrounded by the blue flames.

"What do you say, Shooting Star?"

Mabel knew this was her final chance to run the other way and never look back; but the temptation was pounding deep within in her brain.

She glared at the ground before she extended her hand out.

"It's a deal!" She cried, shaking his hand, sealing the deal.

Within an instant Mabel could her cell ringing.

She answered it.

It turned out that the girls had changed their minds and gave Mabel the final spot in the show.

The young woman was super excited and quickly went work preparing for the big show.

It almost flew by as the night of the show came.

Mabel was dressed in her final outfit she had chosen and was ready to walk the runway.

Her cue had come and she started to walk on the run way as the light shined on her, but the light... Didn't feel right.

The light glowed in a dark shade of red and everyone in the audience seemed to seem at the young woman with such sinister malice.

"What's going on?" She thought to herself.

Suddenly everything seemed to change to red the audience distorted into that of rotting corpses and blood seemed to leak from the spotlights.

Mabel screamed and began to run away; but the maggot infested corpses started to chase after her.

"Come back..." They taunted, with distorted sounding voice. "Come back and give us the show..."

Mabel burst into tears as she ran out of the auditorium but found there was nothing but darkness not knowing where she would end up.

Trying to calm herself she kept running, seeing the those monstrous things chasing her. They weren't going to let her escape.

Why was this happening? This was supposed to be her big night. What was going on?

That's when she realized...

A cruel wicked laugh echoed around her.

"You never should have made a deal with devil, Shooting Star..." It purred.

Even then the young woman was determined to escape, but the ground around seemed to be covered with a kind of sludge, slowing her down.

He wasn't letting her escape.

"A deal's a deal... I've give you what you paid for..."

Even then the young woman tried in vain to struggle but the sludge became thicker and thicker until she could no longer move and fell to the ground.

She curled into a tiny ball and sobbed in shame and fright. How could she have been so blind? How could she let him trick her?

She let out a tiny scream when she felt Bill pull her closer to him. She looked up to see his visible glowing in the darkness.

"Shh..." He soothed. "Hush now, my pet... Everything will be okay... But we did make a deal; and you're mine"

Mabel tried to escape his cold embrace but his grip was like iron.

He laughed as he kissed her lips.

"You promised, Shooting Star; and I expect you to honor your end; or perhaps Pine Tree may have an accident."

Mabel sobbed as she shook her head. Dipper couldn't pay for her mistake.

"Then you will stay here with me?"

She tearfully nodded.

He laughed as he picked her up and took her back to his domain. Never to be seen ever again.

Read and Review


	6. On the Blood Moon Night

**Theme Six: Holidays...**

 **Since Halloween is coming soon... And we got Bill being deranged... fits with the Halloween theme**

 **I own nothing**

On the Blood Moon Night

Mabel adjusted her the glittery mask over her eyes.

Tonight was Halloween and the college was having a Halloween Masquerade. Everyone would be dressed up in costumes for the grand night.

Mabel was so excited for the night more so than Christmas. On Halloween could dress up anyway she wanted and eat all the candy she wanted. Nothing could get better than that.

She looked at herself in the mirror at her fairy princess costume. The shimmering long gown with innocent slits all around. Her curly hair pinned halfway back. Tonight was going to be so much fun.

Mabel looked away from the mirror when she heard a knock on the door.

She ran to the door to see Candy and Grenda dressed in their costumes.

"Girl are you ready!?" Grenda cried.

"Then let's go and meet some boys!" Candy giggled.

The three girls cried with excited as they all dashed towards the campus' theater building. The entire front hall had been confronted to a ballroom. All of the students were dressed in extravagant costumes and danced to the music of the college's performing orchestra.

"I've been waiting for a party like this in so long..." Mabel grinned, trying to compose her excitement.

"Perhaps we'll find a costumed clad man tonight." Candy blushed.

"A masked stranger to whisk us off our feet!" Grenda bellowed.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's find someone!"

Several hours passed as the girls spent their evening at the ball. Candy and Grenda had each found a man to dance with, but surprisingly, Mabel was not having that great of luck.

She looked all around her to scope for someone; but most of them did not seem her type or were already with someone.

Taking a break Mabel walked towards the refreshments and took a slice of cake.

She nibbled on it as she looked out the window to see the full moon in the sky, but what was different on this particular night was the moon glowed a sinister blood red; making the sky seem to bleed a fainter red as the moon glowed within the darkness.

Mabel seemed to stare at the moon. Wondering why the moon seemed to bleed; and on Halloween night no less.

She was still pondering this when she felt a strong hand rest on her delicate shoulder.

She turned around to see a tall blonde man dressed in a black red suit with trimmings of yellow while he wore a black mask with weird thing of the right eye being covered, while his yellow eye seemed to pierce into her hazel one. All the while he wore a long black cape that seemed to billow behind him like large wings.

Mabel was in awe by his good looks.

He held out his hand to her, wanting her to dance.

Without thinking, she grabbed his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor.

He rested one hand on her waist and held her hand in his other. Within an instant they were dancing gracefully with the others.

Mabel wasn't to dancing in this type of fashion, but the man seemed to lead her as if she knew it all her life.

Everything around her seemed to fade away and she was almost convinced that she was dancing in the clouds. Perhaps she was in heaven, dancing in the pink clouds of the beyond. She wanted to keep dancing forever, she never wanted this to end; wanting to stay in the strangers arms for as long as she could.

Mabel looked up at him when she felt some sense start to come back to her when noticed.

There was something oddly familiar about him.

Why was his right blocked out? And when she looked at his left one, it seemed to have that same catlike appearance as...

Mabel felt her eyes start to widen a little.

It couldn't have been possible... It wasn't possible... How...?

This couldn't be...

She was dancing with Bill Cipher?! And he was in the form of a handsome man?! In the waking world?!

How was that even possible?

She looked out the window to see the sinister blood moon.

Did that moon...

A dark chuckle emitted from her partner's throat as he pulled her in closer.

"That's right, Shooting Star..." His voice was a malevolent purr. "Demons can walk in the waking world on the night of the blood moon."

Mabel tried to pull away, but Bill held her tight.

He smirked showing her his shark like teeth.

"Where do you think you're going...?" He hummed as he spun her around in disorienting circles.

"I... I have to find my friends... Candy and Grenda..." She lied, trying to get away from the demon.

Bill laughed as he snapped his fingers, leading them away from the ball.

Mabel looked around to see that they were now in back courtyards that were isolated in the night.

She tried to runaway, but the only thing she could do was pull off Bill's mask to show off his right eye that seemed completely black with small yellow light almost as if you were staring into a black void.

Mabel recoiled in horror at the eye as the demon laughed.

"Yes my eye is a little fucked up, Usually why I have to cover it up when I take my human form. It's been know to drive people mad when they look at it.

Mabel felt her body tremble as she continued to stare. It seemed to want to drive her insane.

Bill chuckled some as he shook his head and placed his eye patch over the accursed eye.

"What are you doing here Bill?! What do you want?!" The young woman demanded.

He grinned as he pulled her closer to him.

"Tonight is Halloween and the night of the blood moon... It's on this night a demon can walk in world for one night... Unless he drinks the blood of a mortal... Then they can come and go as they please." He whispered.

Mabel started to panic when she heard this. Knowing well what Bill wanted.

She tried to back away.

"No... Please...?" She begged. "I'll do anything you want just don't drink my blood?!"

The demon laughed as he inched closer to her dainty neck. Just waiting to pierce her delicate flesh.

"What's the matter, my pet?" He purred. "Isn't this what you always wanted. To date a vampire... I may not be one, but it's still the same exact experience."

"I wanted to date a hot and passionate vampire... NOT A DERANGED TRIANGLE IN A HOT MAN'S BODY!"

"Hey! This is all me, Shooting Star?!" He scoffed. "I'm dazzling and you love it!"

Mabel tried to hide the blush on her face.

She had to admit Bill was very handsome in this form.

She then found herself cringing as she felt his gloved hand wrap around neck, pulling her back.

"But I must have my ability to walk in the world after tonight; and you will give it to me... Resist and I drink all your blood..."

Mabel started crying as she shook her head. Wanting to wake from this living nightmare.

"That's good little pet..." He whispered, his breath hitting her cold neck. "And now..."

Before she could process it, Mabel could feel Bill pierce his teeth into her soft flesh.

Mabel would have let a scream, but the demon cupped his hand over her mouth, silencing her cries.

He greedily drank up her blood before he ceremoniously let her go.

Mabel gripped her wounded neck with her hand as she looked back at the demon.

Her blood was dripping from his mouth and on his teeth as he stared at her with an expression almost similar to that of a high. His visible eye seemed to glow the same color as the moon and her blood. He had successfully achieved what he wanted from her.

The young woman attempted to run from the crazed demon, but the great amount of blood loss made her very weak and caused her to collapse to her knees.

Bill slowly walked towards her, his crazed look taking on a grin.

"I would've thought you would run away and not look back, but it seems you want to stay." He giggled. "I could use a new pet to play with."

She tried to stand up but her legs gave way, the demon caught her gracefully in his arms. Holding her bridal style.

He smirked down at her.

Mabel's vision was becoming blurry, but she struggled to stay awake.

Bill kissed her forehead almost tenderly. Holding her as if she was a glass doll that would easily break.

"Go to sleep, Shooting Star..." He purred in a gentle voice. "Nothing will happen if you stay here in my arms."

Mabel finding she couldn't fight anymore, closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

Bill laughed as he faded away in the darkness as he whispered to no one.

"Happy Halloween On the Blood Moon Night..."

Read and Review.


	7. Within My Mind

**Final theme: A triangle and a Shooting Star...**

 **This probably isn't how the theme should be... But hey I liked how this ran...**

 **And I end these one shots on a dark note... But now that I think about it. They only lighter one shots were At Your Service and My Little Demon...**

 **Either way I want to thank everyone who read and review these one shots. You all are amazing**

 **Without anymore delay let's end this**

 **I own nothing**

Within My Mind

Mabel was so glad that her last class of the night was over. She hated Tuesdays with a passion; having class to almost eleven at night.

She kicked off her shoes and put on her night clothes.

She couldn't wait to drift to sleep of dreams of rainbows and hot vampires.

The minute she rested her head on the pillow she was out like a light blub.

Mabel's Dream (Nightmare)

The young woman opened her eyes to find herself to be in what appeared to be a darkened meadow.

The sky was as black as the night and the air felt unnervingly cold.

Mabel was confused of this as she started to walk around the meadow, looking for any signs of life.

But from the way things looked, there was no life at all. No flowers bloomed; and no birds to sing. Everything was a hushed quiet except for the howling wind that seemed to moan like a creature that was nearing the cold sleep of death.

Mabel felt her brown locks sway all around her as the wind pricked her shoulders and danced along her rosy cheeks.

She had to ask the question: what was she doing here; and who brought her in the first place?

She was about to walk away when she heard a somehow familiar cackle behind her.

Mabel slowly turned around to see the being of her past standing behind her... Or who it was supposed to be standing behind her.

Difference was instead of a triangle, It was some tall blonde man that was dressed in yellow and black along with his traditional top hat and cane.

Mabel took a step back in fear; but she could not look away from his handsome face.

He started walking towards her.

"Do you like it?" He asked in a hushed tone. "You humans seem to love the appearance of movie stars... So I figured I could give something of awe and splendor."

"But I thought you were a triangle...?" Mabel asked, innocently.

"I suppose your right... But I can do whatever I want in the mindscape and take any form I please; and it's been so long since we've last seen each other I would say about six or seven years at the most."

"Why are you here?" The young woman asked, angrily. "I have nothing to say to you..."

Bill flashed her a charming smile as he came closer.

"Dear Shooting Star... If I didn't know better... I would think you hated me..."

"You think?!" She snapped.

"Come now, Shooting Star... Why not put the past behind us and start off on a fresh clean slate."

"I'd rather not..." She glared.

Bill was almost right on top of her.

"It's a shame, Shooting Star... I thought I could be a friend to you..."

"You're not a friend... You're a manipulator..."

"Perhaps... But what about Pine Tree..."

Mabel softened her gaze.

"What about Dipper? What does he have to do with this?" She asked, softly.

Bill let a dark chuckle rumble in his throat.

"Oh my, little star... You already know... Getting that fellowship to study in Europe. Leaving you behind to pursue his own selfish dreams."

"Dipper deserved that! He worked so hard!"

"Maybe... But did he think of you? Did he think about how much it would hurt you to see him leave. To shatter the Mystery Twins?"

"I... I... I'm sure he thinks about me? We're best friends... So why wouldn't he...?" The young woman asked, looking down at her bare feet.

"When was the last time you guys hung out together?" The demon's voice purred, almost mockingly.

"I..." Mabel didn't know what to say.

"When was the last time you even saw him?"

"Stop it!" Mabel threatened.

"Answer the question, Shooting Star..." He ordered.

Mabel gripped her hands as struggled to keep the tears from falling from her eyes.

"I... don't know..." Was all she could whisper.

"Pine Tree moved on with his life... Forgetting about everything from the past. Wanting to set out for the future; a future you are not even a part of."

"Dipper would never leave me behind!" Mabel snarled. "He promised we would always be best friends! Nothing would tear us apart no matter what!"

"And how did that work out?" The demon hissed.

Bill words hit the young woman more than she wanted them to as she felt a tear slide down her cheek as her lips start to quiver.

"Sob... No... This is just a mind game... You're playing a mind game with me... This is... sob..." She could barely keep her words composed as everything started to pound into her head.

She closed her eyes to try and clear things when she felt the demon pull her into his arms, pulling her closer to him. Mabel leaned her head against his chest as her tears soaked his dress shirt.

She looked up at with tearstained eyes.

"Don't cry my little starlight..." He purred, softly. "I'm here to dry your tears..."

Mabel tried to pull away from fear, but Bill held her in place. His visible seemed to glow within the darkness, casting his face with dark shadows, making him appear more menacing than Mabel wanted him to.

"Why would you want to run from me, Shooting Star? When I'm right here to hold you when you need someone to."

"Do I even have to explain...?" The young woman trembled. "There are plenty of reasons I would want to run from you!"

"Like how you run from all your problems...?"

Mabel looked confused.

"Happy and forever cheerful Mabel Pines! Mabel Pines always has a smile on her face and nothing gets her down! Mabel Pines whose deathly frightened of things changing! Mabel Pines who cries when she's alone... You thought you could hide your pain from everyone... But you can never hide anything from me... I can see and hear everything..."

"I have my problems like everyone else so why..."

"You have a dark side, Shooting Star. A side you don't want anyone to see." The demon explained. "But I can see it perfectly."

Everything Bill was saying to her didn't sound right at all. What was he getting at with all of this?

Bill looked down at her and smiled in an almost loving manner.

"Why don't you stay with me, Shooting Star." He purred. "I'll make sure nothing more can hurt you out there."

"No..." She whispered. "I can't be with a monster like you..."

Bill's smile seemed to become more and more twisted. Shark like teeth glowed in the darkness.

"Why not?" He whispered, kissing her soft brown hair. "Why would want to go back into that dark world you humans call life to be alone?"

"People care about me." Mabel answered as if it were obvious.

"They don't give a fuck about you, Shooting Star... All they care about is themselves. Just like Pine Tree... Leaving you behind and never looking back..."

Mabel tried to resist everything the demon was telling her. She knew this was a cruel trick; trying to trap her in the mindscape forever.

"Dipper will come back... He always has and always will." the brunette glared. She wouldn't cave to his wicked lies.

She attempted to run away when she found herself standing all alone in nothing but darkness with sinister yellow light on her.

"You don't think they've abandoned you?" The demon's voice boomed around her.

"NO I DON'T!" She screamed in anger.

An image appeared before her of what appeared to be Dipper sitting on some bed reading a book. There was a knock on the door. He got up and answered it to see a man hand him a package with a card attached to it. Dipper took the package and set it on his bed before opening the card that read:

 _You may be far away..._

 _But you and I will always be the same..._

 _Happy Birthday Bro Bro._

 _Love Mabel._

Dipper opened the box to see a new hand stitched sweater with a picture of the journals stitched on them.

He looked at the sweater for a few moments before he tossed the sweater and the card in the trash without any second thoughts.

As soon as the lid closed the image died away.

Mabel sank to her knees.

It was true, Dipper had forgotten about her. He thought he was better off without her.

She was all alone.

Mabel curled into a tiny ball when she felt Bill pull her into his lap and held her close.

"Such a shame Shooting Star, Pine Tree has moved on without you."

She let a tiny sob, hiccupping from heartbreak.

"I will never do to you what he has done. I'll be here to love you so... If you let me..."

Mabel wanted to stay in Bill's arms for as long as she could, but sense caused to immediately pull away. Even if Dipper was done with her, she could never submit to Bill; if he even thought anything of her it was akin to that of a pet. Something he could control and manipulate as much as he wanted. She couldn't let him do that.

"NO! I WON'T BECOME YOUR PET! YOU DON'T LOVE ME! SOMEONE LIKE YOU CAN NEVER LOVE!" She screamed, angry tears streamed down her face.

Bill laughed.

"Easy there, little fireball. You don't have to get angry. I get that you don't want my company just fine. It's too bad."

"I don't care what you think?! I hate you!" She growled.

"Very well... But know that I always be here in case your mind, Shooting Star. You'll be safe with me." He purred.

Mabel saw the world around starting to fade away. She was waking up.

She saw Bill fading into the darkness.

He tipped his hat as he bowed.

"Goodbye, Shooting Star... Perhaps I will see you again very soon..."

Wicked laughter rang in her ears as Mabel bolted up in bed.

She looked out the window to see the dark clouds had blocked out the sun.

It was going to be a cold rainy day.

The young woman felt empty on the inside. Her other half was gone. Now was alone.

She curled in a ball in her bed.

What would be the better option: being alone with no one to care about you; or risk losing everything by running into Bill's arms?

She didn't want to be alone... But Bill's price was way to high! Something she was not willing to pay for.

Mabel cringed when she heard the thunder booming outside her window.

No matter what choice she would make...

Bill would win...

 **The End Thank you for reading**


	8. Summertime

**Mabill Week Part 2**

 **Theme 1: First Kiss**

 **I also did a collaboration with DeviantArt artist Crimson Doodle for this theme. I wrote the one shot and she drew the picture. Be sure to check it out once she posts it.**

 **I own nothing**

Summertime

Summer was a pretty eventful time for young adult, but no summer was ever more eventful for those who lived in the large state of California.

It was well known theme in the state to have fun in the sun.

Mabel Pines was one who knew this all too well.

It was the last summer before the young woman and her younger twin brother would head off to college and into the adult world.

To spend this remaining summer together, their parents decided to take a trip down to southern part of the state for some fun at the beach. They even rented a small little beach house for the season.

Mabel was very excited. Going to a beach town meeting interesting people. Swimming in the ocean; and who knew, perhaps a summer romance would blossom.

The young woman hadn't had much luck with summer romances lately; the last successful one she had was with Mermando. But this year was going to be different. This was the year she would have lasting romance... Even if it killed her.

It was two days after graduation when the Pines family arrived to their beach home. It was rather small and not the most luxurious home compared to some that were worth hundreds to almost millions of dollars, but it was nice enough for the family and it had a great view of the water.

Mabel's first action was to run out on the patio and let the wind lap through her long dark hair and tickle her skin. It felt great.

Dipper brought some books with him and had said he was going to explore for some exotic sea life at the beach. He also told his sister quietly that he was hoping by chance he could possible turn his exploration into sea monster hunt.

The twins laughed. Some things never changed.

After some dinner out on the patio and some tv, everyone went to bed to refresh for an entire day on the beach.

Mabel was asleep in her bed when she thought she heard something coming from outside. Her eyes opened in shock and she sat up to look out the window.

For the most part the young woman couldn't see anything, but she did seem to notice some sort of trail close to the beach.

Curious to this, the brunette jumped out of bed and quietly left the house walking to the beach.

She carefully approached the water to see close to the shoreline was some sort of trail.

Mabel bent down to get a closer to notice that it was trail of footprints left in the cool wet sand.

The young woman was very curious about this. Who did these footprints belong to; and what were they doing out in here in the middle of the night?

Mabel would have gone to see where the trail was leading, but sense, in the form of Dipper's voice, started pounding into her head. Telling to go home and go back to bed before she got into trouble.

She sighed before she decided to listen to her mind for once and went back to the house to go back to bed.

The next day on the beach was quite interesting to say the very least.

Mabel had bought a fifties style bikini with the hopes the old fashioned style would attract her attention to the boys.

But for the most part the boys really weren't interested; or if they were, they would wolf whistle and make the young woman feel uncomfortable. Others were more interested in the fake bleach blondes with the most slutty swimsuit they could find. One girl even had a thong for swimsuit bottom.

When that didn't work, Mabel tried to subtly make the first move.

She saw one cute boy near the snack bar and she approached before she started some of her awkward flirting. She never meant harm, it was just... well... Her flirting tactics were a bit wacky.

The boy only stared at her with a look as if she was a ditz before what appeared to be his girlfriend rejoined him and they both laughed and ridiculed the poor girl for being a freak.

Mabel tried flirting with a few more boys but the results were quite the same, or an irritated Dipper would pull his sister away before she made a complete ass of herself.

After a while Mabel feeling that she was not getting anywhere decided to rejoin her parents at their spot on the beach.

The young woman sat on her towel, wishing that she could have a nice summer romance.

She then frowned, but what would he look like?

She thought for a few moments before her eyes lit up.

He would have to be tall, handsome, and something dark and mysterious... Something a bit more than the average human...

Mabel's imagination had her blushing intently that it attracted her parents attentions.

They called her name in annoyance at their daughters odd daydreams before her mother suggested that she had gotten enough sun for one day and should go back in the house and take a nice cold shower.

Not wanting to argue and feeling embarrassed from the day, the young woman didn't fight it.

Mabel spent the rest of the afternoon inside of the house knitting some new sweaters as she watched some cheesy romance movies before there was some loud commotion.

She looked up to see her parents holding onto Dipper, who was insisting he was fine and that it was just a cut, both were in hysterics.

The young woman questioned what was going on.

All her parents was that Dipper had a nasty gash on his one arm.

The boy was claiming that he was fine, but his parents grabbed the keys and started leading him out the door.

They told Mabel they were taking Dipper to the emergency room and that they would be back late.

Mabel continued sitting on the couch as she waited for the time to tick by for her parents and Dipper to return.

Evening changed to night and the night brought the darkness.

It was close to midnight the next time Mabel checked the clock and her family was still not home. She received a message from her mother telling her that things were taking much longer than they thought; and they probably wouldn't be home until early in the morning.

The young woman sighed as she was about to go to her room and change for bed when she heard the rustling from last night.

She rushed to the glass door to see the tracks were back again.

She quickly rushed outside towards the shore line and saw the same familiar foot prints.

They were perfectly fresh and the beach had been empty for hours. What was going on?

With curiosity planted deep within her, Mabel started running down the beach to see where the path would lead.

The path was actually quite longer than what the young woman would've thought. The moon shined brightly on the large stretch of beach leaving Mabel wondering how much time was passing.

The path kept straight into after so long it took an awkward sharp turn and started leading towards some large boulder.

Mabel was worried what she was going to find on the other side. A part of her wondered if she should head back to the house and forget what she was looking for, but she had come this far; so why should be cower out now?

With her mind firmly set, she slowly walked towards the boulder. Her heart pounding deep in her ears. Now was her very last chance to look the other way, but with the thought of being here now swayed her decision to walk away.

And very slowly, she looked behind the boulder.

There he was...

Tall and handsome just like how she imagined in her dreams... Bright blonde hair that was tossed carelessly to the one side with sharp features clear of any imperfections. With the exception of some random white gauze tied of over his right eye while his left was glowing yellow in the dark under dark lashes. He was slender yet slightly built with small hints of muscles protruding underneath his skin. He was everything the young woman wanted from a man.

The odd thing was though all he was wearing were a pair of linen pants, leaving his chest and his feet bare.

Mabel felt a huge blush crawl onto her face. There was a shirtless man before her, and she was blush like a school girl; but there was something also very familiar about this man. It felt like she had met him somewhere.

Mabel slowly walked toward him and sat right in front of him, looking at him with burning curiosity. She needed to see if this man was to good to be true.

The man gave her a rather charming smile.

She cocked her head.

He cocked his.

She pointed at him.

He pointed at her.

She carefully reached out to touch rested her doll hand on his face.

He responded by mimicking her action.

It was almost like they were mirroring each other, but even then Mabel was still wondering why he seemed so familiar.

The cool evening wind seemed to blow briskly around them. Mabel felt a chill but the man even though he didn't have a shirt, didn't really seem all that effected.

That was when she really started to pay attention the gauze covered eye. What was he hiding under there.

Mabel slowly moved her hand towards his hidden eye. He didn't make any effort to swat her hand away.

But when she was about to touch the material, she slowly started to withdraw her hand away, terrified as to what was hiding behind there.

The man chuckled softly as he gently grabbed her hand and had her gently pull off the gauze. Revealing an eye with a never ending void black with a tiny white light that was what could be called the pupil.

Mabel felt her body jerk. Staring into that eye made her feel like she was losing her mind.

She probably would have too if the man hadn't covered it up with a black eye patch.

Mabel regained her senses and felt herself fall forward for the man to catch her in his arms.

She looked up at him when everything seemed to click to together.

But how was this so? How was here right now? Alive...? In the human world...? In human form...?

Mabel tried to pull away from this monster before he carefully scooped her up and started walking back towards the beach.

Mabel pounded on his chest; demanding that he let her go this instant.

But he only laughed, picking her up bridal style and twirled her around in circles.

The young woman became fussy and tried wiggle around to force him to let go, but the demon only held her firmly as he continued to holding her.

After a few minutes he finally set her down but a firm arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her in closer.

Mabel tried to pull away, but she could feel her face flushing all shades of red at once and her cheeks felt hot.

Foreheads connected as he stared into her soft hazel green eyes.

Mabel was about to open her mouth before the demon closed in and kissed her passionately on the lips.

The young woman at first tried to scream and pull away, but Bill's lips felt soft against hers it wasn't very long until the young woman returned it. Wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. He answered back pulling her closing to him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

This was the first time Mabel had been kissed since her brief summer romance with Mermando; and surprisingly this was even more passionate than her very first kiss. Dare she say that she actually liked it?

Finally after about five minutes, Bill finally pulled away from the kiss.

The two continued to sit on the beach as they watched the now rising sun in the sky.

Mabel would occasionally look back at the demon and stare into his visible eye. Wondering if this was all a dream or a nightmare. Only whatever it was, she didn't necessarily want it to end.

Which had to happen sooner than she wanted when she heard the sound of her mother call her in for breakfast.

Mabel was about to get up and leave when she noticed Bill give an almost puppy dog look.

She realized he was probably wandering all around the beach with no where to go.

She looked back at her house and then back at him. Perhaps she could let him stay with her family for a bit... She could just say that they were facebook friends and that they met up here. Her parents wouldn't ask anymore questions; but Dipper wasn't dumb, he would recognize Bill in an instant, but that was not Dipper's decision; she was old enough now to make her own judgments.

Yet she still had to wonder if Bill was still up to no good.

She looked at him firmly. Giving him a look that said: No tricks!

Bill grinned in the matter to that of an angel, nodding his head.

Mabel blushed a little before she grabbed his hand and led him back towards the house for breakfast and some fresh clothes.

Unfortunately Mabel failed to noticed that when Bill seemed to agree not to cause anything, he had crossed his fingers behinds his back.

And he was ready to play...

 **I bet you guys thought it was going to end fluffy with rainbows... Read and Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mabill week Part 2**

 **Theme 5 AU's**

 **This entry is late but I still wanted to post this.**

 **This AU is based of Deviantart artist's Dome Giant's Freak Falls AU and he allowed me to write a one shot based around it**

 **With that let's start**

 **I don't know any of the characters Freak Falls AU is the concept of Dome Giant.**

Gods and Monsters

Mabel Pines timidly walked through the town streets as the cool autumn air rushed around.

The young woman at nineteen years of age, was quite the sight behold.

Beautiful long dark brown hair with soft curls that fell to her tiny waist. Soft and sweet hazel green eyes that could warm anyone's heart if she stared at them; and a beautiful complexion with bright rosy cheeks that almost appear younger than she looked.

Mabel had spent the last year trying to find her lost twin brother, Dipper.

She hadn't seen him since the death of their mother.

The problems started several years before that though when the two twins were only three years old.

Dipper and Mabel lived a small but modest home with two loving parents. Their father Charlie worked at the steal mill from sun up to sun down, while their mother Mary stayed at home with the children while she took some part time work as a seamstress for extra money.

Despite these issues, there was always food on the table, and two happy children that brought such a smile to their parents faces.

Only that was not meant to last for one, night their house mysteriously caught on fire.

Mary was barely able to escape her two children, but Charlie was unable to escape the fire, burning to death as their home and everything they had burned to the ground.

From that fire the twins and their mother had nothing left and were forced to live in a small shack for shelter.

Mary tried her very best to keep things together working two jobs from sun up to sun down so her children would have a hot meal on the table. Sometimes the poor woman didn't even eat at all as she would rather starve and see her twins go to sleep full. But even their were days when all three would go to sleep starving.

Worst of all when the twins were only five, their mother fell deathly ill.

The two little children were forced to watch their mother succumb to death so quickly. The twins tried doing odd little jobs with sad hope that they could afford a doctor for their mother, but even then sadly they would never know that even with a doctor, their mother's illness could not be treated.

Right before their mother died, she gave each of the twins a little doll to remember her by.

"With this doll... You'll always have a part of me with you..." She had said. "And always lookout for each other... You're all the two of you will have..."

After Mary's death Dipper and Mabel were instantly separated.

Both children cried and screamed for each, but it only fell on death's ears as the two were taken away, never to see the other one again.

Mabel was taken to an orphanage somewhere in San Francisco.

Mabel for the most didn't have much of a problem in the orphanage at first. With the exception of a rather strict caretaker, she mostly kept to herself, doing her chores and playing with other children with hopes of being adopted by a loving family.

But when Mabel turned seven... Everything started to change.

One night at dinner Mabel suddenly felt her vision go dark before a sinister sight fell before her.

It looked she was running through some forest with some people chasing after her. Screaming things that she couldn't understand and looked like they had torches and knives in their hands.

She felt herself fall to the ground before the group ran appear descend upon her.

In the real word, Mabel collapsed to the ground and started screaming and violently shaking on the floor. The children stared at Mabel with horror as the caretaker tried to maintain order; until she noticed Mabel's eyes. They seemed to glow.

She immediately phoned the hospital and ordered to have Mabel taken away.

The poor girl didn't come back to her sense until the orderlies arrived and carted her away while the caretaker muttered.

"I'm so sorry... I don't know how else to help you..."

Mabel spent the next five years in the mental asylum. The conditions were not the greatest as Mabel had to spend quite a deal of time alone in her padded cell with nothing but her doll and her thoughts.

Doctors couldn't explain what was wrong with her. For the most part she appeared perfectly normal. She was quite spunky, loved to draw, and tried to maintain a smile on her face even in the bleak conditions she was forced to endure.

But the problem was her visions were becoming a bit more frequent.

She would occasionally black out and see things. Horrible things from an unknown set of eyes that she couldn't even explain.

But by God did she try. When she regained her senses she cry and scream trying in vain to tell the doctors everything she saw; but they only seemed to think she was having hallucination and would lock her in her cell and wait for the supposed episodes to end.

Mabel would cry out for someone to believe her, but there was no one to listen, they only saw a girl who was mad.

Leaving her to hug her doll tightly and wish and pray that one day she would be reunited with her brother.

Things changed a little for Mabel the year she turned twelve. The year she was bought by a wealthy family to be a cleaning girl.

While Mabel thought the conditions in the hospital were bad... It was paradise compared to her years as the cleaning girl.

The man and his wife of the house were both physically and mentally abusive of the girl. The wife was very jealous of Mabel's natural beauty and would constantly pull her hair and call her ugly. Her husband was a perfectionist and wanted the house to be spotless. One speck on the furniture and Mabel would feel the Master of the Northwest Manor rail his leather belt into her back and beat her until she was bruised and crying. While and his wife would laugh.

Mabel's only real company in manor was the couple's only child Pacifica.

Pacifica was cultured high society and wear nothing but fancy clothes fine jewelry and was trained in the fine arts such as dancing and the piano.

She was very cold due to the harsh treatment of her parents and usually kept to herself or would just be snappy and aloof; and while they didn't treat nearly as bad as they did Mabel, Pacifica was seen to get beaten once in a while. Mabel could remember one incident almost caused Pacifica to break her arm.

The girls would occasionally talk about their lives... Tell each other secrets and what they wanted to do with themselves.

Pacifica had dreams of being a movie star. Wanting to appear in the pictures and travel the world.

Mabel wanted to be a fashion designer; dreams of designing clothes for all the world to see. Just like those dresses in the magazines; or the dresses Pacifica would describe the other girls were wearing at one of the fancy parties her family would attend.

Mabel still had her visions every now and then; but family for the most would simply lock her in a empty room when she showed signs of having an episode and would let her out once they passed going on with their day.

Mabel was grateful for that, but it did nothing to soothe her of those horrid images. What were they? Why was she having them; and most importantly; why did it seem like she was actually there experiencing all of these things and there was no explanation for it?

She would receive answer. Leaving her to suffer alone in the dark with only her doll to comfort her. Almost as if her mother's spirit was there to comfort her suffering child.

Then when Mabel turned eighteen, the Northwest Manor mysteriously went up in flames.

The enormous manor engulfed everything and left the family to burn with their riches to the cold ground, leaving nothing left but ash.

Mabel was only soul escape the manor that fateful night, but she was forced to leave her little in the flames if she wanted to escape.

She could only watch as the manor crumbled; and she realized she was free. She could go anywhere she wanted.

She looked around before she frowned.

But where could she go? She had no money and no family.

Her eyes widened when she realized... She could go find her brother. They could be reunited and start over somewhere together.

And so Mabel began her stretch for her brother.

She traveled everywhere she could for the past year for her brother with hopes that she would find him. Asking people had she seen a boy named Dipper to only have people laugh at her tell that no one around here was named Dipper and go look someplace else.

Mabel took any job she could that help raise money to allow to continue her search. She sold clothes, washed dishes, worked at the factories. Anything that would put money in her pocket to help her search for the one family she had left in her lonely world.

And she could only stay in town or city for so long, as by this point her vision were completely out of control and appeared at random. When she was young, Mabel usually time when they came and went and could prepare herself. Now... They would sneak up on her and would last from only a few seconds to almost two hours.

The people around her did not take kindly to her situation and would laugh at her and force out of town. Leaving her to go on to the next place.

Here now Mabel had come to a town that seemed to live and breathe by the Bible. The poor was so frightened that if she had a vision in front of these people... She could be in trouble.

She walked around slowly as tried to find a store or restaurant that would hire her, but she felt her vision going dark and she collapsed in the street.

She could see herself walking through this corridor surrounded by all of the shadowed images, eyes glowing yellow and moaning.

Outside Mabel was writing and seeing, unintentionally drawing a crowd over. They saw her glowing eyes.; and they were terrified. They believed this young woman to be a witch. Out to spread to the evils of the devil with her magic.

The young woman regained herself after about five minutes when she looked up to see the townsfolk stare deep into her eyes.

"What... What's going on...?" She asked, frightened.

The town's reverend appeared before her, slapping her across the face.

"Evil witch!" He roared. "Why have you come here!?

"I was... I was looking for a job..." She whimpered. "I didn't mean to cause harm..."

"You were looking for no job, witch! You're here to spread your evil witchcraft on the innocent! Those glowing eyes...! THE EYES OF THE DEVIL!" He cried out.

The people cried out in horror.

"THE WITCH MUST BE HANGED!" Someone cried.

"KILL HER BEFORE SHE DOOMS US ALL!" Someone else screamed.

Before Mabel could attempt to defend herself two burly men grabbed her by the arms and started to drag her towards the center of the town where a noose was already set up for her.

Mabel started to panic as she realized that these people were going to kill her. She had to do something... She had to do something before they killed her.

With a newfound strength managed to release herself from the men's grip and took off running into the woods to escape.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! FIND THE WITCH BEFORE SHE ESCAPES!" The reverend screamed.

The crowd jaunted as they made chase after her.

Mabel tried running as fast she could past the towering dying trees. She could hear the sounds of screaming behind her. The town was not going to let her escape easily.

She continued to run hoping she could give them the slip. She continued meet her end here; not until she was reunited with her lost brother. The same brother she hadn't seen in fourteen years. The only person that got her through everything.

Mabel made a quick turn around a thick thicket of branches that she accidently moved her foot wrong and twisted her ankle, sending a sharp pain in her foot.

She cried out as she fell to the ground.

The crowds were coming closer. It was to late... They were going to find her and hang her from the neck to kill the supposed witch.

The crowd started coming closer until thunder and yellow lightening cracked everywhere. Preventing the townsfolk from getting anywhere near the girl.

"THE UNHOLY DEMONS HAVE COME TO HER AID! WE CAN'T GET TO HER!"

Mabel sat there with a look a shock and disbelief on her face.

What was going on?

The crowd tried to get to her once more but the lightened almost hit someone and crowd retract in horror.

"IT'S TO LATE! THIS EVIL WITCHES POWERS ARE TOO STRONG! WE MUST FLEE!"

Without being told twice, the crowd ran back the way they came. Wishing they didn't have to see the horrors they just experience ever again.

Mabel continued to sit on the cold ground wondering what the hell just happened.

Her chest heaving up and down in fright and her coat ripped.

That's when she noticed someone hiding behind one of the large trees.

"Whose there?!" She cried out. "Why are you hiding?!"

"I'm not hiding..." A smooth but rather nasally male's voice seemed to purr.

"Then come out..."

"Would you want me to...?"

"But you saved me..."

"True..."

"I would to meet the man that saved from that lynch mob."

"Very well..."

After a few seconds the man appeared from behind the tree.

He appeared quite tall and very well dressed in a fancy dark maroon jacket with the tail coat flowing down slightly and yellow and black pinstripe pants and leather gloves graced his hands. He wore a black top hat, but his face was completely hidden by a yellow hood with just one on the front staring deeply into the young woman's soul.

Mabel looked at the man, frightened.

"Why are you out here in the woods alone being chased by this Bible town?" He asked.

"I was looking for my brother..." Mabel explained.

"What happened to him?"

"We were separated when we were five..."

"Do you have any other family?" He asked.

"No..."

"What happened to them?"

"My father died in a fire when I was three and my mother died of illness two years later. Spent my life in an orphanage, a mental asylum, and then a cleaning girl for a wealthy family until they died in a fire."

"You are alone...?" The man asked.

"Yes sir..." Mabel nodded. "Can you help me? I have no place to go..."

The man slowly walked towards before bending down towards her. He looked her over.

"You want me to help you find your brother?" He asked.

"Yes..."

"He could be dead."

"I need to know..."

"What was his name?"

"Dipper..." She whispered.

The man stood still. Because of the hood, Mabel had no idea what the man was thinking.

There was silence before he spoke again.

"Perhaps we can work something out... What is your name?"

"My name's Mabeline but everyone calls Mabel." She said.

"Well Mabel... Perhaps we can talk over a cup of tea." He purred.

Mabel attempted to pull herself up but her ankle was still swollen.

The man easily picked her up bridal style before snapping his fingers.

Everything appeared white for a moment before everything cleared. They appeared to be in some sort of sitting room. Everything was dark and there appeared to be numerous artifacts and what appeared to be relics and papers strewed some tables and there were jars of random liquids that glowed in unusual colors and a large jar of eyeballs seemed to stare at the young woman in fear.

Mabel turned away in fear before she felt a gloved hand rest on her shoulder.

"They are only props!" The man laughed.

The young woman tried to laugh but something was telling her that something was not right here. She should run while she still could.

The man sat down at a small table, pouring some tea into two small cups.

"Come and have some tea... You look like you haven't had anything proper to eat in days." The man cooed.

Mabel looked around, but she felt her stomach hurt from hunger; and the tea and the small morsels on the table looked delicious.

She quickly excepted her cup of tea and placed some tiny sandwiches and tea cakes onto her plate. Nibbling slowly.

The man raised his hood slightly to reveal the lower half of his face. From Mabel could see his features were sharp and clear of any flaws. His smile was charming but somehow dangerous.

Mabel wouldn't be surprised if this man had the face that could belong to movie star. There was just something so charismatic and dapper about. To that smile, down to his stylish clothes.

It both intrigued and scared her.

The man took a sip of his tea.

"So you wish for help in finding your lost brother...?" He asked.

Mabel nodded.

"Please sir... I don't have anyone... You're one of the only people whose been so kind to me... Please don't turn me away... I need your help..." Tears stared to falls from her hazel eyes. She was so desperate now. After so many years of being lonely.

The hooded man looked at her through the hooded eye. She was so fragile... All he needed was to collar her; he had been searching for the missing twin for years. He wasn't going to let her out of his sights.

"I can help you, my pet..." He purred, softly. "But I will want something in return..."

"I don't have any money..." Mabel protested, going through her pockets. "I haven't had anything to eat in days for that matter."

"It's not money I want... I have plenty of that. No... What I want from you is to work for me."

"Work for you...?" The young woman asked.

"Yes... I'm in need of an assistant. You would be perfect. I travel all around the country; and it seems to me that you've doing that anyway. I will have a new assistant you can search for your brother. Both of us are happy."

Mabel looked around the room.

"Are you some kind of curator?" She asked.

"Not exactly... I actually own a circus..."

Mabel felt her childish awe spread across her.

"A circus! I used to love the circus when I was little! I remember going to see when I was living in the orphanage! I used to love the tight rope walkers!" She giggled.

The man chuckled softly.

"It seems this would be quite a fit for you."

He snapped his fingers before a piece of paper appeared in his hand with some sort of writing.

"All you need to do is sign this contract. Then we'll both have what we want." The man explained.

Mabel looked at the contract but found the words were written in a ancient language. That was bizarre... Why would it be like this to work at a circus?

That's when she noticed.

"Wait... Is there a pen...?" She asked innocently.

The man laughed a little before she handed her a gold handled knife.

"For this contract, you must sign in blood. The word is stronger that way."

Mabel looked at the blade and then at the contract.

"I don't know..." She could only whisper.

The man frowned.

"I'm surprised... I thought you would want to find your brother..."

Mabel trembled a little at the thought. Her brother could be in trouble for all she knew; she would be selfish not to find him. Then again what would she find? What if Dipper was happy... What if Dipper was better off without her...?

"Do we have a deal...?" The man asked.

Mabel looked at the contract one more time before she carefully slit her finger and wrote her name in her blood on the paper.

"Yes..." She said, closing her eyes.

The man laughed rather wickedly.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"You poor little fool... You don't realize what you've done have you?"

"What do you mean... You said I had to work for you if you would help me find my brother."

"Perhaps you should have trusted your doubt..." He purred. "That contract stated that by signing it, you are giving up your freedom to become my slave."

The young woman felt her heart start to pound.

"But you said you had a circus!"

"I do have a circus... Just not the kind you would be familiar too. I run a freakshow; and all of my attractions were naïve fools like you who surrendered themselves; and now they are my slaves. Forced to do whatever I say..."

"But... but... My brother..." The young woman pleaded.

"He's no longer a priority of yours... Your focus now is on becoming my newest attraction! The girl who can see through another's eyes; seeing everything they can!"

Mabel gasped.

"You... You know of my episodes...?"

"To the doctors they you saw as a crazy... But in the land of gods and monsters, you have a special power. A power that has plagued you for years. A power only I know how to control."

"But I don't understand... You promised..." The young woman begged, tears falling down her cheeks.

"A deal's a deal, baby lamb..." He grabbed her arm. "Perhaps now I will give a quick tour of some of freaks."

"No... NO!" Mabel screamed out as she tried to run away, but the man's grabbed her arm in an iron grip.

"Don't struggle..." He softly, cooed. "It will only hurt you more."

Mabel wept as he led her out towards the tents, caravans, and the train cars. People around were setting up things most likely for the next show. For the most part they seemed pretty normal.

Mabel was going to ask.

"Not all of my help our freaks. I do require workers to move things around for me; but here is the quarters for them."

Mabel was led down the area where numerous people resided.

Some were people that simply had odd talents, like contortionists and having extra limb or some other odd talent that they could do; but as they delved further she saw that some of these beings looked less than human.

One young man seemed to stare off into space. He looked around blankly while his eyes glowed in the darkness.

"That's Stitched heart... He's brainless... literally..." The man laughed.

Another looked to be half man half cat. Fur everywhere meowed and coughed up hairballs.

The poor girl trembled at the site.

There was also a man that appeared to have large head that made his body look even smaller than it was. Another man seemed to have a severed head connected to his own that seemed to breathe and move it's face.

Mabel attempted to run away, but the cruel ringmaster held her tight, making sure she wouldn't escape.

"There's still so much to see, my pet..." He purred.

Mabel cried as they walking seeing numerous more freaks, but one seemed to cry out in anger.

"BILL!" It seemed to roar.

The two turned to see A pair of conjoined twins in their sixties stare at them. The head on the right wearing thick glasses barred his teeth at the man.

"Ah the conjoined twins, Stanford and Stanley... Perhaps now you won't fight me anymore." Bill seemed to laugh.

Ford looked over at his brother who was bloody and bruised.

Anger would not fade.

"You think, wounding one of us is going to get me to stop?!" Ford tested. "You did this to us! You made us what we are! After all these years I'll never stop!"

"Shame... You would've learned by now that when one acts out the other faces the consequences."

Ford looked at Stan before he sighed and bit his tongue. He looked at Mabel.

"Whose she?" He asked.

"Say hello to my newest attraction... The girl who can see through another's eyes! The lovely Mabeline Mary Pines!"

Ford stopped in horror.

"Pines... Did you say Pines?" He demanded.

"What of it...? Oh I see..." Bill grinned.

The first conjoined twin watched the young woman in horror and sadness..."

"She looks just like her mother..." He whispered, softly.

"What do you mean?" Mabel asked curiously.

Bill grabbed her arm.

"I think that's enough for tonight. We need to get going..."

Mabel was pulled away while Ford continued to stare at her.

After some more walking. They appeared before a caravan that seemed to quite large.

"This is my quarters." The ringmaster explained. Forcing her inside.

"This place is where you will now call your home..."

"But I thought..." Mabel said, timidly.

"I couldn't have a delicate little thing like you being forced to sleep with those other freaks could I?"

"No..." She sniffed.

Bill removed his hood completely, exposing his soft blonde hair that was kept neatly groomed while his bangs fell over his right eye. His left all glowed a dark yellow that was masked by dark lashes.

Mabel actually wondered if he was wearing make up.

And to her horror he was as beautiful as she predicted; the old saying evil coming in the form of beauty never felt more unnerving.

Bill grinned malevolently at her.

"Not only are you going to become one of my star attractions, but you are also going to be become my wife. You see it's been so long since I had taken a lover; and I don't just pick random people. You though, you're someone that I've been waiting for. An innocent little beauty..." His voice was a low purr as he rested his gloved hand against her tearstained cheek.

Mabel pulled away in disgust.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU HORRID MAN!" She screamed.

"I can't do that, pet..." He cooed. "You signed the contract, and by right you are mine..."

"NO!" She sobbed. "NEVER!"

Mabel tried to run away, but Bill held out his hand and froze the young woman in place. Flicking his wrist, he mentally pulled her into his strong arms. Laughing as she tried to pull away. Invigorated by her pain.

"There is no escape once the contract is signed..." He whispered, malevolently into her ear. "Unless you wish to be killed, it would be wise to except your place my land of gods and monsters.

"You're not going to take my soul away..." Mabel growled.

"But I already did, my pet... I already did..."

The young woman broke down in sobs at the realization of her situation.

Several days passed as Mabel walked along the grounds of the recent post for the freak show. Some of the freaks and workers mainly played cards and drank booze as they talked among themselves. Wondering what town they would visit next. The more monstrous attractions were kept in cages in order to prevent them from escaping. Mabel felt so sorry for them; knowing that they were once people like her that were tricked to serve the wicked ringmaster.

The more free willed freaks seemed very off to Mabel... They seemed to praise the ringmaster and talk as if he was godsend from heaven. Making Mabel wonder if they were brainwashed or was there more to the story.

She tried to search desperately for her lost brother at any time she could; but anytime she seemed to stray away from the grounds, she could hear Bill's voice inside her head. Commanding her to return. She tried to resist it, but he was more powerful then she realized and she would find herself returning back.

There was no place she could go without Bill watching her every move... His eyes appeared everywhere, not giving her a moment's peace.

Two days after she arrived to show, Bill and her were married. Mabel cried during the entire ceremony, but nobody seemed to feel sympathy for the poor girl. They either laughed at her or they just stood there and did nothing.

The ringmaster only held her in a possessive embrace while he told her that she was his and his alone, and that he would kill any man that tried to seduce her.

A few more days passed and it was night Mabel was going to be main attraction.

Everyone was getting ready for the show and as Mabel sat in the tented caravan that she shared with her husband.

On the bed sat a beautiful new gown that Bill wanted her to wear. It was red and came down to the floor with several sequence and a slight pinch on the front and a slit from the mid thigh down. Mabel would've loved the dress under different circumstances, but to wear for the show...? She couldn't...

"MADAME!" A voice called. "MADAME THE MASTER WANTS TO ME TO SEE IF YOU ARE GETTING READY!"

Mabel looked down.

"I'll be ready soon..." She barely cried out.

She sighed as she finally put the dress on and fixed her hair and make up.

She put on some black pumps... She was ready for the show.

Mabel left the safety of her quarters and walked towards the huge tent that was located just at the edge of the forest.

She could see Bill talking to one of his 'employees' when he saw the young woman walking towards him.

His hood was on but it was rolled up enough to see the Cheshire smile on his face when he saw his newest attraction all prepared.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"You look lovely..." He cooed. "The color red suits you."

"I don't want to do this..." Mabel begged. "Please don't make me have my visions."

The young woman hadn't had any episodes since she was here. Bill was most likely blocking them with his magic. It was one of the few good things being, she did not want them to come alive for the ringmaster's gain or benefit.

"But that would be very selfish of me if I did that... I would be leading so many paying customers on to see you and then they don't get to see what they came for."

"Please..." She sobbed, resting her head on his chest.

The gloved hand pet her soft hair.

"Shh... Hush... It will all be fine... You're going to do this... And when you do... You can have anything you want when the show's over. Wouldn't you like that?" Manipulation dripping from every word.

"Yes... I would love that..." She sniffed, her heart beating a mile a minute.

Kisses were planted into her hair.

"Such a good and obedient little pet... Now come..."

He grabbed her hand and led her towards the back entrance of the tent.

"Now go and wait for me and the audience to come."

Mabel continued crying.

The ringmaster kissed her lips.

"Don't cry... It will ruin the show..." He softly ordered.

Mabel willed herself to stop.

She walked inside and sat on the lone black chair, waiting for the audience.

The young woman wished she could find her brother like she had originally planned. She wished the two would run away together so they would be free. Free from the life she had been forced to live all these years.

It was almost an hour later before a large had assembled into the area; and as if on cue, Bill made his grand appearance and gracefully walked towards the stage where Mabel was sitting in the chair.

"And now ladies and gentlemen! For our main attraction! The young woman that can see through another's eyes!"

The crowd ohed and awed at this.

"BEHOLD!"

Bill extended his gloved hand as it began to glow a dark blue.

Mabel looked around before she started to feel her vision fading away. Within seconds another image began to take form. She appeared to be in some sort of cell the rustling of chains were all around her. It appeared she was in some sort of holding area. The conditions were horrid and many different creatures surrounded her.

What was this place; and why did it seem so familiar?

"This place... I feel like I've been here before..." Mabel droned, her eyes glowing the same blue as Bill's hand.

The crowd watched.

"What do you see?" The ringmaster asked.

"Creatures are around me... I'm in a cell... Chains are everywhere... I'm trying break free... Please... I want to leave... My head hurts..."

Blood started gushing from Mabel's nose before she began to faint.

Bill caught her gracefully, holding her bridal style.

"And that is the girl he can see through another's eyes!"

The crowd erupted into cheers and applause. Amazed what the young woman could do.

The crowd placed their contribution into the glass jar at the exit as they walked out, as they chatted about the beautiful young woman and her power.

Bill laughed as he snapped his fingers, waking Mabel from her episode.

Her head felt horrible as the blood still leaked from her nose. Tears streaming down her now colorless cheeks.

"I can't!" She sobbed. "I can't do it again! Please don't make me do this again! I'll do anything you want!"

The ringmaster sighed as he carried the weak girl back to their quarters.

"A deal's a deal..." He hissed, sinisterly. "You're mine to do what I wish with you; and if that means you're to be my attraction, then that is what you'll do!"

"But you promised to help me find my brother..." She protested.

Bill sighed as they returned to their room and he handed her a clean nightgown and kimono for it.

"There will be no more talking of the past... Now I want you to go to bed now... I have business to take care before I join you..."

He walked out leaving Mabel to change for bed.

It was quite late as it was and Mabel was indeed tired.

She changed and flopped onto the large bed and feel asleep.

She found herself waking a few hours later. She turned to see Bill had returned and was asleep beside her.

Mabel would have rolled over and went back to sleep, but the image stayed in her mind. It wasn't the first, second, or even fifth time she had seen that image. She certainly had been there before; and she was determined to find this place.

She carefully got out of bed so she wouldn't wake the demon beside her.

She tiptoed out of the quarters before she started walking along the grounds.

Everything within the darkness was quiet. All of the souls of the shows were asleep in the foreboding night. Never could they escape from their master that held them there.

Mabel knew she could be punished for this, but she had to know, where was this place? It had to be on the grounds she had to find it.

She spent some more time walking until she came to a large tent that seemed almost like a cage; perhaps some of the most inhuman of the attractions were kept here.

Mabel was tempted to run, but she knew she would never be satisfied if she didn't see what laid in there.

Taking a breath she walked in.

Everything was dark... All she could see was just in front of her hands. The sounds of moaning echoed in the darkness. She felt so sorry for these creatures, but there was nothing she could do to help them.

She continued walking until she heard the sound of a young man whimpering.

Mabel quietly walked in the direction of the whimpering when she noticed the chains all around. This was the place. The place that had seen in her visions. She had finally found them; but how could she see them?"

That's when she noticed something curled up in the far corner.

She quickly ran to it when she noticed the dark brown curly hair the, and the same soft brown eyes she remembered all those years ago.

"Dip... Dipper...?" She barely called out.

The young man looked up to see the young woman.

"Mabel...?" He rasped. "Is it really you?"

Mabel quickly ran to her brother and hugged him tightly.

"OH DIPPER!" She sobbed. "You don't how long I've wished to find you!"

"Mabel you can't be here... He'll hurt you if he finds you here..." Dipper begged.

"NO!" She cried. "I won't leave you! Never again!"

"Please Mabel... I don't want him to hurt you... You have to stay away... It's too late for me..."

"But... Look what he's done to you..." Mabel sobbed.

"It's for the best... Now that I know that you're alive and well... It's given me happiness again..."

"In chains?!"

"It's not so bad Mabel... As long as I obey everything will be fine... You'll be safe..."

"No... No..." The young woman felt herself breaking down slowly. "That monster!"

Mabel felt her vision start to fade. She fell to her knees and when it returned, she could see herself staring right back at her. That's when she realized, everything she had seen was from Dipper's eyes. Bill's magic had affected both of them.

"All this time... All this time... We were together... I suffered with you... If I only knew then what I know now...

Her vision reappeared.

Dipper broke into tears.

"Please Mabel..." He begged. "You have to leave... He's using his power... Showing us what he can do to us..."

"I can't leave like this..." She sobbed.

"I'll be okay..." He smiled. "We'll always have each other... No matter what..."

Mabel stood up to leave before she whispered, hoping no one could hear.

"I promise... We'll one day be free..."

Dipper smiled sadly.

"I know..."

Mabel looked back one time before she quickly ran back.

She hoped and prayed that Bill hadn't woken up, but to her horror she returned to see him sitting up in the bed. His visible eyed glowed in the darkness.

"So now you know the truth?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I... I don't understand... Why...?" Was all she could ask.

"Why...?" He laughed.

"Why did you lie to me... You knew I was desperate to find him. You knew what I've been through." The young woman stood there in the darkness her eyes frightened.

"Let's just say I needed to find the missing piece of the act..."

"But why us...!" She cried. "What made us so special?!"

"You both were born with such gifts... Gifts that only I could awaken and control; but of course your parents would never part from you... No matter how much I offered to pay them. Your mother dear cried in disgust and horror that I even had the gall to try and buy you from them... No amount of money was going to take you away from them. So... I burned your house down; but again mother dear managed to escape with you two. Yet it worked out in the end when she became ill and dead. Sadly you two were separated; but I did find your brother working in a factory and I bought him easily. Got him to sign the contract if I promised to be a father to him, and I think I fulfilled my end of the bargain. You though... You were hard to find. I didn't know what happened to you until I learned you were working at the Northwest mansion. The fire pulled you away too; and my magic drove your visions wider, luring you to me..."

Mabel didn't know what to say.

"But here we are now in the darkness. The missing twin is found; and I claimed her as my own... Where she will never escape." His voice an icy whisper that seemed to chill the already cold air around them.

Mabel felt her chest heaving up and down. She couldn't stay here with this monster she called a husband. She had to take Dipper and run.

"I can't... I can't..." She tried to run when Bill again extended his hand and froze her in place.

"Why do you want to run from me, my love... There's no place for you to go..." His smile was cruel. "You'll be hanged or worse... Be sent back to the hospital perhaps even receive a lobotomy. Forced to live within the walls of your mind... No longer able to react in the world around you. Is this what you want my darling dear?"

Mabel still tried to struggle against her tormentor's spell.

"Please..." She begged. "Please let me go..."

"Come back to bed with me... Everything will be as it should be as long as you stay with me..."

He motion his arm back towards forcing the young woman to walk back towards the bed. She sobbed in horror as she tried to run, but the ringmaster's magic was to powerful for her to resist against.

As soon as Mabel was sitting on the bed, Bill wrapped his arms around her petite form and laid her back down. She could only hiccup tiny sobs wanting more than anything to escape with her poor brother.

A hand pet her hair.

"Go to sleep, my pet..." Bill purred. "As long as you obey me, everything will be okay."

Mabel cried herself to sleep.

About two months had passed for Mabel. During her time there, she had come to discover that Dipper was a telepath and when he used his power the birthmark that he had since birth on his forehead glowed in the darkness. The twins never went on the same night. On the nights Mabel went on, Dipper would be carted off to a horrifying place on the grounds filled with only God knew what and when Bill forced the young woman to have her visions she could see from Dipper's eyes all of the horror he had to see. Dead bodies... Body parts, anything imaginable that could possibly seen in hell was for her frightened eyes. Mabel would be forced to watch all of these things until her nose finally started to bleed and she fainted.

The crowd loved the images of the lovely young beauty. Woman wanted to look like her and men wanted to be with her. Hell even some men had even tried to court her; but Bill wasn't joking when he said that he would kill any man that tried to seduce her. Even if it was just innocent flirting, the very next day there would be news that some man's body was found somewhere.

Mabel also had everything she could ever want.

The most beautiful dresses from the best designers from around the world. All the delicious food she could ever want to eat and even a fan give her a baby piglet named Waddles that she adored dearly, but she was far from happy. Not when she was forbidden no matter the circumstances from leaving the show grounds. She knew this true as she tried to run away again but ringmaster would only freeze her movements and soothingly call her back to him. Telling her wickedly sweet things that she wanted to here yet she knew were anything but true.

Mabel had even tried to escape the grounds once with Dipper but they didn't even get out of the tent when her visions immobilized her.

Dipper begged her to runaway without him, but Mabel knew now that she couldn't runaway anyway of she tried. Even then she wouldn't leave her brother in this hell. She tried her best to protect him. It took all of her strength to keep a happy face. She knitted sweaters for everyone that worked there or was an attraction not wanting anyone to be cold. She tried to be social and friendly, but most of the people around her were either to off or were trapped within their own madness to notice anything; and most of the more normal freaks were quite unsettling and would do nothing but praise their master to high heaven. Almost as if they were more or less followers than anything. The more creature like freaks would cry out to her and tell her to run. Telling her to escape while she still could before it was too late.

One cold afternoon in the late days of fall Mabel was sitting outside one of the tents as they were setting up in the new town they had traveled to. The young woman had her baby piglet on her lap as he cuddled up against her.

Mabel smiled sadly as she gently kissed his tiny snout. Loving the little baby animal as if he were her own child.

She was preoccupied with the piglet that she didn't notice one of the freaks tap her shoulder.

Mabel jumped but relaxed when she noticed it was the conjoined twins Stan and Ford.

"You two surprised me!" She gasped.

"So how have you been adjusting to... You know..." Stan asked.

"I haven't..." Mabel whispered, quietly.

"Well Ford and I here have something to tell you that I think you should know..."

"What?" The young woman asked.

Stan glared at the twin.

"Well pointdexter, tell her..."

Ford glared.

"She doesn't need to know the truth... It won't make a difference..."

"She deserves the truth... It's our fault you know!" Stan growled.

Ford growled.

"Fine... You want to know the truth... You see Stan and I are your and Dipper's family."

Mabel's eyes went wide as she shook her head.

"That's impossible... My mom and dad died when I was little. Besides Dipper they were the only family I had."

"No sweetie... See Ford and I here... we're your great uncles..."

"But... I..."

Ford sighed.

"You see Mabel... Your grandparents died of illness when Charlie was baby. Stan and I raised him ourselves. We would do anything for that boy; but then things went wrong... horribly wrong..."

"What happened...?"

"I started studying about the supernatural and Stan here had taken up a habit of gambling. No harm was done at first, but then I accidently stumbled across Bill; and I learned about his freakshow and his magic. I tried to warn the public of this, but he caught me and he was about to kill me when Stan had challenged him to a card game. If he won I was free... but if Bill won he could do what he wanted to the both of us. Stan tried so hard to save me, but Bill knew well how to read his mind and how to bend the game and we lost. He then explained that the only way we could escape death was if we agreed to become freaks in his shows. Desperate to stay alive we said yes. We were only allowed to return home to say goodbye to Charlie and his new wife; and I secretly told them to run. Run as faraway from as possible so Bill could never find them. He then conjoined the two of us together and much to our horror when you and Dipper were born, Bill had found you and discovered you two had dormant powers... He tried to get your parents to sell you two... But your mother and father would have none of it; and then he killed them... Having you two separated... I thought one of you had at least escaped, but now in the cold light of day... Here we all are... Trapped together..." Ford let out a very bitter laugh.

Mabel stood up, holding her piglet tightly.

"I'm sorry... I..." She ran away, still trying to process all that was told to her.

Mabel ran back to her quarters and laid against her bed holding her piglet tight.

Now she had family that ultimately brought her and her brother into this mess? When were all the cold lies going to end?

Mabel heard footsteps and she looked up to see Bill had come his hood was pulled off and his visible eye stared deep into hers.

"How selfish... How selfish of those two men to bring you and your dear brother into all of this darkness and despair around you. Meddling in something they knew nothing about and then tried to exploit it not even thinking of the consequences." He sighed.

Mabel only nodded as she continued to lay on her bed.

The man sat beside his wife, brushing the strands of hair out of her eyes, her face was wet with tears that kept leaking down her face.

"Everything you've known... Everything that you thought you were used to in your life was nothing but lies... Your parents lied to you about your uncles; not once telling you what had happened to them. Never telling you about the powers you and your brother were gifted with. How can you sit there and say that your family had your best interests at heart?" He asked, slyly.

Mabel tried to resist his talking. She knew there was some truth to what he was telling her, but she also knew what kind of monster he really was.

Bill was now laying beside her. He pulled her close and kissed her lips. She found herself not resisting the kiss this time, pulling in for more.

The ringmaster pressed her against his chest. Feeling delight as he felt her heartbeat against his own chest. It's beating felt fast and frightened.

"It doesn't matter anymore... Nothing matters anymore..." His voice nothing but a seductive whisper. "All that matters is that it's just you and me... Nothing but the two of us in our dark paradise. Doesn't that sound lovely, my pet?"

Mabel could lay in his arms, unable to say anything. Things like this were what girl's dreamed of when they watched those movies. Girls would believe she was living the dark exotic fantasy; but it was dream laced with the darkest of poison's. Nothing was what it seemed. She had to leave. If she didn't, she would eventually go mad.

She would take her brother and runaway. She would not let her visions control her this time.

Later that day, Mabel went to see her brother. He was being prepared for his show tonight.

"Dipper I..." She stared.

"Mabel..." He cut her off. "During the show tonight... Run... Run as faraway as you can." He whispered.

"But..."

"Mabel it's too late for me... I've been here too long and there's no way I can ever live out there again; but there's still hope for you. You need to leave for both of us..."

"But I just got you back..." She cried.

"We'll always have our power to keep us together..." Dipper smiled sadly.

Mabel hugged her brother, not wanting to leave him here, but she knew she had to escape. She couldn't let Bill's power control her until she was certain she was freed.

Later that night, Mabel waited until the show began before she grabbed and Waddles and fled into the woods.

She had to find the nearest town to hide before she could board a train to take her as faraway from the freak show as possible.

Mabel ran for what felt like hours, trying to see through the darkness. She was hoping that there would be a town soon. It would be easier to hide then.

But something felt wrong... Very wrong...

It was the feeling of millions of eyes upon her. Watching every step she was taking. Not letting her out of sight for even a moment.

That's when she realized Bill must have realized she had escaped; and he was tracking her done. He had found her. How far had she gotten?

"Pet... Where are you going?" His voice seemed to echo through the trees.

Mabel hugged Waddles tightly.

"Are you playing hide and seek again?" He asked in frighteningly playful voice. "Because it looks I have found you?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She begged. "PLEASE LET ME GO!"

"No one escapes from me, little one... NO ONE!" He thundered.

"Please..." She begged. "I'll do anything if it means you'll let me go... I can't be apart of your freak show anymore..."

"It's too late!" He laughed. "You signed the contract and you're mine forever!"

The young woman fell to her knees, crying. All she wanted was to escape this wicked creature.

"This has all been a traumatic experience for you, my pet..." He purred. "Come back to me..."

Mabel stood back up and started running.

"Not this time!" She cried.

"YOU CAN'T ABANDON ME!" He roared. "YOU BELONG TO ME!"

"Not anymore..." She whispered.

Mabel continued running until she felt her eyes go dark. Her vision had gone dark again. He had immobilized her.

"What's..."

She could see the flames... She could see the creatures around her writing and screaming in agony. She tried to block everything away but she found she couldn't look away. The darkness and the flames were calling to her. Almost understanding how they seemed to call her brother many years ago.

"The darkness is calling to you, Shooting Star..." Bill's voice seemed to slice through her visions, dancing in her ear drums. "Don't run from it, embrace it. Embrace the lovely darkness with me... Everything is what it should be when you stay with me..."

Mabel tried, she really did to resist, but everything that felt wrong seemed to disappear. Everything Bill said seemed so lovely; why would she want to resist the darkness. Her parents, the orphanage, the doctors, that wealthy family, her uncles hell even her brother tried to shelter her from everything. They didn't want her to live, they wanted her to be an obedient little doll. Who just was there.

Bill knew then that he had won his pet over. Now she had succumbed to his power; now she would never want to leave him ever again.

"Come back home, my little slave..." He purred; now having Mabel under his full power. "Come and back and it will just be you and me..."

Mabel nodded dully as she slowly made her way back to the grounds.

The ringmaster watched as Mabel reappeared through the trees and walked right back up to him. Letting him wrap his arms around her delicate form. He kissed her cheeks and lips as he laughed. He had successfully collared his prey. His power would only grow stronger, soon the world would be covered in darkness.

"You will stay...?" He cooed.

She nodded, allowing the demon to take full control.

"Good..." He purred. "One day we will rule... Just you and me..."

Mabel only nodded her head. What was the point of fighting anymore. Why would she even want fight anyway?

He grabbed her hand.

"Come... The darkness is waiting for you... Come and embrace it's intoxicating nature with me..."

Grabbing her husband's hand, Mabel walked back to the tents...

Leaving her old life and everything she once was behind.

The darkness was calling...

Read and Review


	10. Chapter 10

Garden of Shadows

Sirens were quite interesting creatures; sea creatures could be the best way to describe them. Beautiful creatures having the upper body of a lovely human but with the lower part of was that of a sea creature usually a fish.

Siren's were notorious for using their beautiful singing voices to lure sailors and unsuspecting travelers to their doom where they were devoured or left to starve to death, yet there was one siren who was more powerful and dangerous than the rest.

Bill Cipher hummed to himself as he was resting on a large rock that overlooked the vast ocean.

It had been quite awhile since a human had come to his isolate island and he found himself feeding on the numerous animals that lived there.

It wasn't that it satisfied him, but he did prefer the test of humans. Not just eating them though, he loved playing the cat and mouse game with his victims; giving them hope of escape to them trap them and slowly devour them. Watching with delight as they died a slow and painful death. Also humans could keep him satisfied for months but it was the fact he craved flesh and blood.

Not alone was hungry, but he was also quite bored. He wanted a new pet to play with him while he could consume her blood anytime he wanted. It would satisfy him all around; but where could he find one. It had been quite awhile since a boat came close to his island. Perhaps he would have his pets scout the ocean for ships.

"My pets!" He called out.

A bubbling came from below the water and then about five small but deformed snakes little heads bopped above the surface.

Bill grinned, his crisp sharp fangs gleaming in the sun light.

"My precious pets... Your master commands that you go into the sea and find a ship. I'm getting quite hungry..."

The sea snakes nodded.

"Yes! Yes Master!" They droned, their voices like little children.

The siren laughed.

"Good! Now go!" He ordered.

The snakes dived back into the water and swam into the blue sea.

Bill sighed a little as he slithered off his rock and made his towards the islands hidden springs.

Unlike most other siren's, Bill had the tail of a serpent that could appear as long or as short as he willed. With ominous yellow scales that were as golden as his soft hair.

He sighed as he heard his stomach growl.

His patience was reaching its end and his desire for flesh or blood was almost insatiable. If something didn't come by soon, then he would have to go look for it himself. Not that he was against the idea of going to look for food as he was very skilled hunter and anytime he went into the sea, he always was successful. It was that it was much more fun when his victims came to him. Naïve and believing that this beautiful island contained riches and treasures, to only be a sinister grave.

Bill sat within one of his refreshing springs as he waited for a small dear to come close enough to him. Once it did he quickly devoured the animal and drank it's blood. He felt satisfied from hunger, but his lust for human flesh was anything but.

It was early evening when the sea snakes returned to him.

"Well... Did you find anything?" He demanded.

"No! No! Storm was coming we had to swim back!" They protested.

Bill's visible eye turned a shade of blood red.

"WORTHLESS FOOLS!" He roared. "CANNOT DO A SIMPLE TASK!"

The little snakes cowered and hid behind the rocks.

A loud crack of the thunder could heard in the distance. The siren looked up see the waves crashing hard against the water and the wind blowing hard. Only the island, thanks to one of the Siren's magic spells remained calm and serene. Only raining when the siren commanded.

He calmed himself down before looking back at his pets.

"Very well then... But you will go out to look again tomorrow..."

The snakes continued to cower.

Bill rolled his visible eye.

The siren remained in the spring as he watched as the storm continued to ravage the sea. The waves splashing high into the sky and the winds blow roughly. It wouldn't be to around sunset until the storms would finally calm themselves. The skies were cleared of the clouds and were replaced with colors of purples, pinks, oranges, and reds. All saying goodbye to another day.

Bill was about to close his eyes when he felt his scent began to pick up. It smelled delicious. It smelled like a human.

The siren felt himself perking up. Could it be that a human had come at long last?

"Master!" A tiny voice cried.

Bill looked over to see one of the little snakes slither excitedly towards its master.

"Master! There's a human who washed up on the shore! She's so pretty!" It spoke.

Now the siren was very interested.

"Did you say she?" He asked.

The snake nodded.

Bill felt a large forming on his face.

His left eye began to glow as he used his magic to see through one of his pets eyes. The siren realized that the little snake was speaking the truth.

On the shore a young woman was setting up, most likely recovering from falling overboard from a ship from the storm.

Her long dark brown hair fell in waves to her waist. Her eyes sparkled a brilliant hazel green; and her cheeks had a warm rosy glow.

The siren could feel drool leaking from his mouth.

She was the one he was waiting for. The little human he wanted. The human he could have as his source of food and a pet.

She smelled far more delicious then any other human he had come across; and he would be damned if he was going to let her escape.

Bill giggled as he slowly slithered towards the islands lagoon.

On the islands shore, Mabel Pines tried to keep her head together as she looked around the island she managed to come upon.

The final rays of the sun had disappeared leaving a the remains of twilight that were fading into the dusk. Her uncles pirate ship had been caught into a raging storm causing the young woman to fall overboard. Using her survival skills that her brother had taught her, she managed to swim to the island.

She was surprised that she managed to swim this far, but she was grateful that she had found land; and was hoping that the ship would find her here.

Until then however she had to look for something to eat and some place to sleep for the night.

She slowly walked along the shores of the island until she heard the sound of someone singing.

Mabel was confused at first. The island was so far off. Why would anyone be living on this island?

But the voice was so beautiful; what did it matter if it was a bit strange that there someone else on the island. Perhaps they could help.

Mabel walked into the direction of the singing before she found herself come to a small but beautiful lagoon tucked along the borders of the island. A small waterfall cascading off the rocky cliffs and bright fragrant flowers grew everywhere.

The young pirate beamed.

"This is so beautiful!" She beamed. "But why would be lead her?"

She thought for a moment before she could hear the singing again.

"Why am I asking questions?" She thought in her trance. "I have to find that voice."

She explored the lagoon a little more until she thought she saw something lurking under the water.

She stopped for a moment and looked in shock in bit of fright.

"Who.. or what is that?" She whispered.

Before she could ask herself anymore questions Bill broke the surface. He enchanted the young pirate with his beauty, but also frightened her by his deadly looking tail.

Her smell was almost intoxicating. Had the siren not composed himself, he would have devoured her right there; but he would not. He would play with his prey. Then collar her once the trap was set then she would never want leave him.

"Well... well... well..." His voice a purr. "How is this little maiden whose come to my island?"

Mabel felt her heart pounding before she spoke.

"I washed up on the shores when a my uncle's ship was caught in a horrible storm and I was thrown overboard. I didn't think this place was inhabited by others... But now I see that you're not human..." Her voice trembled slightly.

"You poor thing... You must have had quite the experience, being left stranded on a isolated island."

"I want be for long!" Mabel smiled. "My brother and the rest of the crew are probably looking for me right now!"

"Are you certain of this?" Bill asked, smiling slyly.

"Of course I am!" Mabel frowned a little. "Dipper and I would do anything for each other. He'll come and find me! I'll be out of here by tomorrow!"

"In the meantime... Would you like to play with me...?" The siren cooed. "I wouldn't be a gentleman if I left you out here all alone with nothing to eat or someplace warm for you to sleep."

Mabel looked a little skeptic.

"Why should I trust you?"

"What other option do you have?"

Mabel looked around the island before looking back at Bill. Perhaps allowing the siren's company wouldn't be too bad.

She smiled.

"I guess it will be nice to have someone to talk to."

Mabel allowed Bill to guide the young woman towards his rock that he sat upon before he placed the young woman on his lap.

Mabel gasped when she saw all of the stars twinkling in the sky.

"This is so beautiful." She said in awe. "You see all of the stars like this every night?"

Bill chuckled a little.

"I do indeed get great of view of the stars from my island."

Mabel noticed a shooting star.

"Look! A shooting star! It's been so long since I've seen one! How many have you seen?"

"I have seen so many in the time that I've been here, Shooting Star."

"My name is Mabel..." The young woman said, confused.

"But the name Shooting Star is so much more befitting for you, don't you think?" The siren cooed, softly.

Mabel blushed a little.

"I guess so..."

The two continued to watch the stars as Mabel was tracing her finger along the sky.

"What are you doing?" Bill asked, cocking his head.

"I'm tracing the along the stars of the big dipper." She explained.

"Why the big dipper?"

"Because that's where my brother, Dipper, got his nickname from. He has a birthmark on his forehead that resembles the big dipper. Anytime I see it in the sky, I think of him. Makes me think that we're not alone. We'll have each other." Mabel explained.

Bill was finding himself a little preoccupied when he found that he was sniffing her neck. Her blood was so fragrant. She smiled of roses with a hint of fresh apples. It took so much strength for him to not bite down on her delicate flesh. He would wait; and it would all be worth it.

"What do you want to do now?" Mabel asked.

"I could take you to my spring. The water is like a hot bath that can soothe you." Bill explained, keeping any drool that was coming out of his mouth from being noticed.

Mabel smiled.

"I would love to..."

Mabel allowed the siren to guide her to the hot spring. The waters were comforting already.

She slid off her dress but kept her undergarments on as she stepped in the comforting hot water.

Bill slithered in after her.

"This is so relaxing." She sighed. "Thank you for being so kind to me?"

She kissed his cheek.

Bill could feel her scent on him. She smelled even more fragrant in the water. He was going into a frenzy, he could no longer control his hunger.

His visible eye became almost crazed as he stared at his prey, his fangs just being exposed from his mouth.

Mabel seemed to notice.

"Sir... What's wrong... Why are you looking at me like that?" Her voice started becoming scared.

Bill said nothing as his mouth formed a large hungry Cheshire grin. He slowly came towards her.

"What are you doing?!" She demanded. "Why are you staring at me like you're going to..."

She stopped in midsentence when she realized what was happening.

"I think I should go..."

"Why leave..." Bill asked, his voice low and dangerous. "Why not stay for a bite..."

"No...!" She cried. "Please leave me alone!"

Mabel attempted to climb out of the spring when Bill began to sing again freezing her in place. The young woman's heart was pounding in her ears and she wanted nothing more than to be on her uncle's ship safe with all her friends.

She started to cry when she felt arms wrap around her tiny frame. Claws gently trailing against her neck.

"Shh..." He purred. "I promise this won't hurt... much..."

Mabel didn't have anymore time to react when she felt sharp fangs pierce into her flesh.

Bill greedily started drinking her blood. It was even more delicious than he even imagined. Shivering as the thick red liquid danced against his tongue, satisfying his belly.

Once he saw that he had his fill, he removed his fangs from her neck.

Mabel was violently shaking in his arms from fright and blood loss. She tried to run away but she found herself falling over.

Bill grabbed the young woman sitting with his back against the spring border as he wrapped his tail around them both.

"Why..." Mabel asked, weakly. "Why didn't you kill me...?"

The siren laughed.

"I couldn't kill you, my pet. Your blood is to delicious for me to just inhale in one go. Why kill you when I can keep you here when I can feast upon your sweet delicious blood anytime I want to."

"But my ship... My friends and family..." The girl protested, tears falling from her glassy eyes.

Bill took a claw and wiped them away.

"Don't cry, my Shooting Star..." He purred. "You have no reason to go back to your ship. You fell off the ship in a raging storm. As far as they are concerned you drowned in the sea and have left you here."

"No... I can't stay here... Please take me back to the ship. You had your fill; so couldn't you let me go home?!" The young pirate begged.

"I couldn't do that, little one..." Bill laughed, wickedly. "You would be telling to get give up delicious blood; and sirens need to eat. Chances are another may not come around in quite a long time. You understand don't you?"

Mabel held her neck as she continued to stare at the monstrous siren holding her.

He kissed her shoulders.

"Why don't you stay with me..." He purred. "You'll give me blood and I'll give you everything your heart desires. We'll both be happy. It'll be just you and me. This whole island will be your paradise if you just stay here with me."

Mabel looked around the island. It was beautiful and the idea of having everything she could ever want. Her own little paradise...

But she would never see her family or friends again... She had to allow this monster to consume her blood anytime she wished...

But then again her family most likely believed she was dead. Where else was she going to go. The siren may have been wicked but he was also charming and alluring and he did promise her anything she wanted.

Mabel hugged the siren as she felt tears running down her cheeks. She was still going to be homesick.

Her head rest against his chest as he pet her hair.

"It's okay, my little pet... Don't cry... You'll love it here with me." He purred.

Mabel only nodded as she allowed Bill to kiss her soft lips and before long drifted off to sleep.

He laughed as he held his new pet in his arms.

"Mine..." He whispered. "And you'll never escape from me..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys eternal1990 is back again. On tumblr there is another Mabill week going on and I need to participate.**

 **This fic is a combination of themes of day one and two.**

 **I don't want to give away the plot but let's just say this fic is an interesting one... To say the least.**

 **With that said let's begin**

 **I own nothing**

Themes one and two Jealousy and Nightmare.

When it came to her boyfriend, Mabel had come to discover that dealing with boys was bit hard.

It wasn't with the fact that it was hard for young woman to gently let them down.

The problem was in the fact that said boyfriend was quite the jealous one.

Anytime a boy tried to talk to her, it seemed Bill was not far behind; letting off an sinister aura that would terrify the poor victim and send them running away screaming in terror.

Mabel tried her best to assure the demon that there was nothing going on between the boys that tried to talk to her, but the demon would refuse to listen and silently hiss that the young woman was his and his alone.

The young woman enjoyed the fact that Bill loved to fawn all over; she just didn't like the fact that he seemed to always be on top of her. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. She had no trouble rejecting the many suitors that would come to the shack. It was only harder when the demon was lurking and releasing his sinister aura that would ultimately send the boys packing for good.

Sometimes Mabel was convinced that Bill didn't want her to be talking to any males at all.

Mabel huffed as she watched the recent attempted suitor run out the door screaming when she turned her head towards the demon sitting in the corner as the shadows danced along his face.

"Bill! How many times have we talked about this?!" Mabel sighed, incredulously. "You can't keep traumatizing every single guy that comes in here and flirts with me!"

The demon scoffed.

"But I cannot stand the site or the idea of anyone flirting or attempting to woe my beautiful Shooting Star off her feet."

"Bill I've told you a thousands times. You're the only man I have my eyes set on. No man is ever going to steal me away."

The demon scoffed again as his tossed back his blonde hair.

"I refuse to take any chances to that."

"But you have to trust me." Mabel protested. "Please give me a chance to handle myself on my own."

Bill did not like the idea of letting Mabel alone during business hours at the shack; but he also had a feeling that if he did keep this up, then Mabel was going to start feeling resent of him. He couldn't have that. He couldn't stand the fact of his Shooting Star hating him.

The demon growled lowly before he sighed.

"All right... If it will make you happy, then I'll allow you to take of yourself."

Mabel squealed in excitement.

"Oh thank you so much! I promise you won't have anything to worry about!" She smiled.

Bill glared slightly.

"I should hope not. I can't stand the fact that those men have the gall to flirt with you."

The young woman approached him, standing on the tips of her toes so she could gain some more height to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Why would I want any other person when I have you?" She giggled, kissing his neck.

The demon chuckled as he pulled her closer to him.

"That's so true... I'm basically all of your dreams come true."

The couple laughed as they shared a kiss on the lips.

The next day Mabel was sitting at the cash register as she was reading a magazine. The doors and windows had been opened to allow the breezy but hot air to circulate through out the gift shop.

The next day had been quite slow and not many tourists had come in. They were most down by the lake to swim or go fishing. Or they were in town going to the movies or shopping at the mall.

For once Mabel was all alone. She was happy that she was able to convince Bill to allow her to be by herself for once and wouldn't have to worry about him off the corner scaring people off. She knew exactly how to reject a man that tried to flirt with her and didn't wanted to do so without her demon boyfriend scaring them for life either.

The young woman was glad that Dipper and Pacifica were able to able to talk Bill into going shopping with them. Mabel knew that Bill loved shopping for the latest styles and would most likely be gone for quite a long time.

Mabel giggled a little as browsed through her fashion magazines when she heard the sounds of footsteps coming through the door.

The young woman immediately put down her magazine to greet the customer.

"Hello and welcome to the Mystery..."

Mabel cut herself when she looked to see that a cute young man about a year or two older than her had entered the shop. She could not deny that he was quite attractive, but she was also prepared with a rejection response if need be.

"Hello there. I was looking for movie theater but it seems I got lost and I ended up here. Do you know where it's located." He asked with what appeared to be a Boston accent.

"Oh... It's in where the mall is. Their connected together..." Mabel said, blushing a little.

"Seems logical and here I am getting lost at some tourist trap, but it has quite the cute cashier working here."

Mabel giggled nervously and blushed at the compliment.

"Thank you that's very sweet to say but..."

"You getting off soon?" The young man asked. "I would love to take you to the movies. This new film came out and it looks great."

"Unfortunately I have to work till close. But there's something you should..."

"Well how about tomorrow then... We can meet up for brunch and maybe get to know each other."

"I would love to but I can't..." Mabel said trying to be as casual as possible.

"Well when is a good time for you?" The young man asked.

"I'm afraid there will not be a good time." Mabel said trying to be as nice a possible.

"Why not?" The man asked, kind of surprised. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"As a matter of fact I do."

The young man looked completely remorseful.

"Oh... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to come on to you so strongly..."

"It's okay... I get a lot of men coming up here and flirting with me..." Mabel sighed.

"That must drive your boyfriend nuts." The young man laughed.

Mabel laughed nervously.

"You have no idea."

Unknown to the two of them, Bill had decided to come back to the shack and secretly check up on Mabel.

He hid himself as he peeked in the window. To find what appeared to be Mabel talking to another guy.

The demon's visible eye widened in shock. His Shooting Star was talking to another man and they appeared to smiling and laughing. Most likely flirting with each other over this and that.

Once the shock wore off however the demon felt himself quaking in rage.

He had trusted Mabel to handle herself without him being there and here she was flirting with a boy behind her back; thinking that he wasn't going to figure it out.

Did she believe he wasn't going to see this for himself.

The demon was taken out of her thoughts when he heard the sound of footsteps coming closer to the door and it appeared to be Mabel escorting the young man to the door.

"Thank you for being so understanding to me and my boyfriend." She smiled. "He can get jealous very easily and I don't want him thinking I'm flirting with other men he's not around."

"It's no problem..." The young man smiled. "Maybe I'll see you around sometime..."

"Maybe... But that might not be possible if Bill doesn't approve of it..."

"Well then... I'll see later..."

Mabel waved goodbye to him as she went back into the shack to read.

Bill was beside himself.

He couldn't believe that she could just talk to another guy as if it was no big deal. She had no need to when she had him to fawn over.

He had carefully cultivated this human form to be the man of her dreams and this was how she repaid him?

Suddenly a sinister smile spread across his features when an idea to his mind.

Perhaps he needed to teach her a lesson. A lesson she would never ever forget.

"Well then Shooting Star... Once I'm finished you'll never want to look at any man ever again."

He laughed silently as vanished back to the dreamscape to prepare.

Several days passed and Mabel was surprised to find that Bill was no where to be found. This puzzled her immensely as this wasn't like Bill at all. True he had promised to give her some space but... It wasn't like him to be away from her this long. What was going on?

"I'm sure it's nothing..." Pacifica assured her. "Perhaps he's busy... Or maybe he's planning a surprise for you..."

"But what would be the reason for a surprise? I mean it's only June and my birthday isn't until the end of August." Mabel said, scratching her head.

"Well then if it isn't for you birthday then I don't know what the reason could be."

"Well hello ladies..." The familiar smooth but shrill voice purred.

Pacifica smirked.

"Well it appears someone's has... OH... MY... GOD...!" Pacifica's smirk changed to a look of horror. "WHAT IN THE HELL?!"

"Pacifica what are you..." Mabel's jaw dropped in horror when she turned to look at what the blonde was looking at.

Standing within the doorframe was indeed Mabel's demon boyfriend Bill Cipher; but he looked far more different and in not a good way.

Bill still had tall his stature... but that was about it. This Bill appeared to be grotesquely shaped like a triangle with bumps scars and bruises peeking from under the sleeves of his jackets. His hair was a very faded out mousy color and appeared to be very thin and flat. One of his eyes appeared to be grossly sewn and his nose bizarrely crooked and worst of all his mouth appeared to be in the shape of a triangle as well, with two rolls of yellow jagged and crooked teeth that looked improperly cared for.

Needlessly to say that Bill looked absolutely horrifying.

Mabel stumbled greatly to regain her voice.

"B-B-Bill... Is that you...?" Her voice sounding tinier then she would have liked.

The demon gave her a grotesque smile.

"What's wrong, Shooting Star...?" He cooed in a demented manner. "Don't you think I look handsome?"

"I... I..." She didn't know what to say.

He slowly walked towards, grinning like a madman.

"You seem so frightened for some reason." He laughed. "How about I make it all I feel better with a big kiss!"

Just as he was about to approach her, Mabel bolted away.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed.

"But you I thought loved me." Bill playfully whined.

"I..." The poor girl didn't know what to do or say.

"Is it perhaps that you are in love with that tourist I saw you talking to the other day."

Mabel's eye widened in horror. He must have been spying her that day. He must have believed that she had been flirting behind his back; and to retaliate he had transformed himself into this horrifying thing.

"I..."

Mabel attempted to runaway but the demon pinned her against the wall. Holding up his arms to block her escape. Leaving her no choice but to look to stare at the demon's monstrous face.

Pacifica only stood there, not knowing what to do to help her friend.

"Now how about a kiss, Shooting Star..."

Mabel couldn't only stand there as Bill plopped a disgusting kiss on her teeth over and over. Violently shaking as she felt the jagged teeth make contact with her delicate skin.

Bill only laughed when the girl began to cry.

"Please stop..." She begged. "I don't know why you're doing this..."

"I'm only giving you what you wanted..." He giggled.

"I'll do anything...!" She sobbed. "I'll do anything if it gets you to stop this..."

"You ever going to talk to another man again?" The demon hissed.

Mabel quickly shook her head.

"And I'm going to be the center of your world?"

She nodded.

"Good..."

Bill backed away, allowing Mabel to slowly sink to the ground as she continued to cry.

Pacifica quickly ran to Mabel and hugged her tightly. Glaring daggers at the demon.

Bill rolled his eye before he snapped his fingers transforming himself back to a handsome man.

It did nothing to soothe the young woman though and continued crying in Pacifica's arms.

The demon looked down at her before glaring at the blonde.

"Can we have a moment alone...?" He hissed.

"Good I can go and tell Dipper what happened!"

Pacifica immediately ran out to find the twin.

Bill gently pulled Mabel off the ground holding her close. Only now her body was shaking from his touch.

"I'm sorry, Shooting Star, but this was the only way I could teach you a lesson; and I'm happy to say that I think I got through to you. Now everything will go back normal."

With that the demon pulled her in for kiss that she very reluctantly accepted back.

After what happened that day, Mabel didn't give the young men any mind anymore. Not when her boyfriend was possessive of her and watched her every move.

She was barely alone anymore either. Bill always seemed to be around the corner making sure she was the only thing she cared and thought about.

All Dipper and Pacifica could do was watch the demon, but since he acted on his best behavior (for the most part) there wasn't anything they could do to him.

Mabel only listened to Bill out of fear. Terrified that he would turn himself back into that horrid looking thing if she ever angered him enough again. Fearing that he would murder innocent people just because they showed an interest in her.

Mabel tried her best to look past things; but no matter how many times she would look into the demon's handsome face...

She would still see the monster that he truly was...

 **Okay you're probably all thinking... Eternal what the hell... My answer is well... I thought it would be interesting if I did a Mabill fic with the gross Bill. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this oneshot and be sure to review it.**

 **DUECES!**


End file.
